Sweet Absolution
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Sure, Tsuna was forced to agree to be a mafia boss but Reborn has other plans. His mission? Find his guardians within a year while trying to hide his identity as Tsubaki Mikomi, a female model, singer, and artist. Note to self, no one must find out!
1. Hell Starts

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Does anyone know the movie 'Sucker Punch?' For some reason, this story was inspired by that and I don't have a damn clue why. Wahaha ^^

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, a bright, seventeen year old with brown, gravity-defying hair and doe-like brown eyes walked mindlessly back home. He led a normal life, though he was bullied a lot and well, he was downright considered a loser. He looks pathetic and as much as he doesn't want to admit, he looks too feminine and that just makes others sneer at him with distaste.<p>

It wasn't his fault that he looked so much like his mother! Especially now that he had such long hair tied in a ponytail. One thing about his life was that he was hiding a secret, one that everyone must _not _know. Of course, it's not like he can tell someone outright that he was to be the heir of the most powerful mafia family in the world. That was just outrageous, not to mention ridiculous.

The first thing people will do would be to laugh at the absurdity of it all and then question him to no end. He was not suited for it and he looked too idiotic to actually be a boss of anything at all. Well, that's what they thought though and Tsuna would agree to that wholeheartedly three years ago.

He'll agree to it absolutely if it wasn't for the baby hitman named Reborn who literally came crashing down on him when he was fourteen. His meeting with Reborn changed his life into a complete mess not to mention, turned everything into a horrible nightmare for him day after day of his doomed life until now.

From day one to now, he was trained to be a fighter and also a smart individual which he would never admit to Reborn, actually happened. Well, if he didn't improve, he would be dead and who knows what Reborn would do to him? He was a fucking, sadistic baby. And well, let's say he's never had so many bombs and bullets thrown and shot at him than he had with his tutor.

He was now learning to be a Mafia boss which until now he couldn't accept since he knew what that would entail. It would very much guarantee having to take away lives but Reborn has drilled it into him that if he didn't step up and stop being a coward, his family could be at stake.

Since his father was an outside adviser, people would definitely know that he could be a candidate for the succession. He had no choice; he loved his mother and grudgingly his father too much to let them get hurt. He would do everything he could to protect his family. That's why his ideas were set firm after he agreed an ultimatum with Reborn which the Ninth, the current boss agreed to.

He would _never _take a life until it was _absolutely _unnecessary and surprisingly the baby hitman just smirked and went on his merry way. Right now, he was living life normally with training still and improving his fighting and all his other skills with Reborn. He could say that he was alright as a fighter and Reborn applauds him sometimes but he knew it's not enough. It was never enough. Well, for him it wasn't.

He had this stupid persona that always makes him unsatisfied with mostly everything. He was never content with just 'Oh, it's ok already.' It always had to be 'This is not enough.' His tutor says it's that attitude that made him improve a lot faster than he anticipated and every compliment that Reborn says, he knew was truly sincere. Though sometimes, he says it with a gunshot that he has to evade.

Well, he couldn't ask for a better life. Every single detail of his life was important and he knew that. Even the bullying and criticisms he's received play an important role. He was ordered by Reborn to never show anyone his abilities and his intelligence if he ever had one he said. It was part of his training to fool everyone else that he's still Dame-Tsuna and it could be used as an advantage for his future enemies as well.

"My life is definitely messed up." He ducked forward having sensed the abrupt change in the air and a piercing sound in his ear. He landed unsteadily on his feet and looked back.

"That's still too slow, Dame-Tsuna." The baby smirked at him and he just knew that look. With reflexes he received from training, he moved to his left quickly, his head bent down and just like that, two bullets whizzed past his head and leg.

"Reborn! That's not the way to greet someone you haven't seen for a week!" Tsuna frowned and Reborn just shrugged. It's not like his student could make his disappointed face effective. He always looked like a girl being a brat with a pout firmly set on the face.

"You're still pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. I have to make sure that you didn't slack off while I was away." Tsuna pouted and begrudgingly followed his baby tutor home. Reborn never lets him rest. Even when he was in Italy for a week on business, he never forgot to send him death threats and of course enemies he could train with. Life was really hard for him. _Right, I forgot something. _

"Oh right, Reborn?" Said person looked behind him only to be stunned momentarily.

"Welcome, back." Tsuna smiled that ever gentle smile of his. His hands behind his back as if unsure in saying such words to a hitman like him but Reborn knew that it was sincere and kind. He looked away after a minute of blatant staring and began walking once again.

He can't let his stupid student see his slight mishap. A hitman, especially as the number one in the world, must _never _be caught off-guard. But with his student, he always seems to be in that state one way or another. His instinct always acted up making him want to protect his student at all costs.

"Tadaima, Tsuna."

...

"Ara, Reborn-kun! You're back! How was Italy?" His mother chattered aimlessly asking this and that. Tsuna smiled lightly before sitting down. They just made it for dinner and he knew more than anyone else that Reborn had a huge appetite. Tsuna smiled thinking how Reborn plays an important role in their lives. He would never admit it but his tutor's lost presence for a week made the house seem empty. The baby hitman had already left an imprint on him much deeper than he thought.

Without Reborn, he wouldn't know what to do. More than anything, his tutor was his anchor in life not to mention like his father at times or whatever. He was like a doting guardian who shows his affection through violence and guns. Every day, he's thankful that he was blessed to have met him well until later on in the evening that is.

"N-Nani?" Tsuna stared at his pajama wearing tutor who was leisurely sipping his coffee. He didn't even look the least bit affected by what he said. It wasn't like he was the one involved, now was he?

"I said that you have to find your Guardians soon." He sipped his coffee again and Tsuna twitched in irritation. He clenched his fists tight hoping to channel some of his anger into them. Lashing out on Reborn is not a good idea, never was and never will be.

"I already know that."

"So why are you asking me again?" The brunette breathed in deeply and counted to ten and Reborn just took another sip from his coffee.

"I'm asking why the hell do I have to be a freaking model?" A gunshot was fired and his shout of 'HIEEEE' was heard all throughout his house.

"Hmm...Tsu-chan must be playing with Reborn-kun." Sawada Nana smiled gleefully and proceeded to wash the dishes. Humming happily to herself, glad that another member of her family was home safe.

"Don't shout at me, Dame-Tsuna. You're a hundred years too early to do that." He sipped his coffee calmly not minding how his stupid student looked like a fish out of water at the moment.

"B-But R-Reborn! I know I have to find them before my 18th year but why become a m-model?" Reborn looked up at him, a knowing smirk gracing his lips.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have much to learn. You know how to fight but your skills in disguises are useless. A mafia boss must know everything." The brunette stared disbelievingly at his tutor. _What the hell? So learning how to catch bears is also important?_

"Yes, even catching bears, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEEE! S-Stop reading my mind!" Placing his coffee down, Reborn stared his student down.

"Don't order me around and this is a mission which was approved by the ninth. In one year, you have to find your six Guardians and be a model during that allotted time." Tsuna sighed tiredly, he had no other alternative but something doesn't add up.

"But really Reborn, why a model? How would I be able to harness my skills of disguise that way?" Reborn smirked at him, his eyes glinting slightly or was that a trick from the light?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something." A bag was thrown harshly to his face.

"I-Itai! What the hell was that for?" A kick to his head made him feel faint and were those birds flying around?

"You won't model as Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette's ears picked up hearing this. What was Reborn on about?

"You'll model under the alias, Tsubaki Mikomi." He didn't want to ask but he had to, he really had a bad feeling about this.

"I-Isn't that a g-girl's n-name?"

"Exactly." Tsuna stared blankly at Reborn then he looked down at the opened bag on his lap. He looked at Reborn again and then at the clothes on his lap. He looked at Reborn again and down at his lap, his face slowly showing realization. His eyes widened, horrified now knowing what his tutor meant.

"HIEEEE!"

"Dame-Tsuna, stop shouting. I'll say this one last time. In a span of a year, you _must _acquire your six Guardians and would have to fool the public as Tsubaki Mikomi, a model and aspiring artist. Failure equates _death_." Tsuna stared at his tutor who was sipping his coffee calmly and did the only thing he knew best.

"HIEEEE!" And fainted right then and there. Reborn sipped his coffee, his trustee chameleon blinking at the lifeless body before them.

"Dame-Tsuna, you still have much to learn."

* * *

><p>Tun Tun nun Tunun! Just one click and then, kaboom! A review, please R&amp;R!<p>

**Poll: **Oh right, a poll once again for the pairing you like for sweet Tsubaki, I mean Tsuna! ^^

1. Hibari Kyoya -

2. Mukuro Rokudo -

3. Gokudera Hayato -

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi -

5. Dino Cavallone -

6. Reborn -

7. Others -


	2. Twisted Babies and Proud Parents

**Replies: **Also, thank you for putting this on your alerts and favorites. ^^ Much love!

**xxxKimi-chan - **Haha for some reason, your review made me laugh a bit. Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you do so till the end. Well, we can't do anything about the girl clothes part, Tsuna does look like a girl and too moe! Haha and truthfully, I struggled with their characters, I'm glad you liked how they turned out to be. And you shouldn't be thanking me, it's all my pleasure. ^^

**shinnifura-chan - **Due to boredom which tends to result to crazy tendencies, I decided to immerse myself in writing. Haha thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter.

**clo-eli - **Thanks so much for reading this, my fingers are crossed and hoping you like this chapter. ^^

**Yukiyuki del tempest - **Thanks so much for reading this! Also, 1827 is my OTP but I'm not so biased in this story. You'll know why soon haha ^^

**Sachiel Angelo - **Oh no worries, there will be Adult Reborn! Haha he's way too cool not to be included in stories ^^

**Imitation Angel **- Thanks so much for reading this and also for voting! ^^

**Ootori Haruhi - **Wahahaha I so totally agree! 1827 is ultimate! But we'll have to see who'll win in the end. ^^

** Suzuru Seiyo - **Oh you see for Reborn, this is part of training so that Tsuna could gain experience I think haha but who knows? It's Reborn we're talking about and Tsuna isn't the boss yet. He still needs one year and his Guardians to be able to inherit the Familgia. Your vote was counted! ^^

**storymypeach1396 - **Haha yep our Tuna-fish would have to dress like one, not that he doesn't look like one already ahaha ^^ thanks for reading and voting!

**Reko - **Sure! Since I wasn't able to tell people sooner, I'll allow it haha ^^ thanks so much for loving this story and I hope you like this chapter too.

**Halloween's Phantom - **Specifically, who do you want to be with Tsuna? ^^ Tell me and I'll place your vote. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Though I agree with you on the many 1827 and 6927 out there but they're way too hot to pass up! Haha ^^

**runwithanime - **Sure sure ^^ but next time, you can only vote for only one pair. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this too.

**Forever27 - **I'll see what I can do about that and let's hope that Mukuro would push through. Haha I have to be neutral for my poll stories. ^^ Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**catxmelons - ** Wah thanks for reviewing so fast! I'm glad you liked this and hope you like this chapter too. ^^

* * *

><p><em>You're going to be Tsubaki Mikomi…. <em>Tsuna's eyes shot open and his body jerked up abruptly causing his surroundings to blur a little. He heaved and breathed deeply trying to force air into his lungs. That was a dream, right? Shaking his head, he grinned to himself and pumped his fist in the air.

"It was just a dream!" A mallet went past his head and his body froze. His doe-like brown eyes widened and warily, he turned to his side. Reborn sat on his bed calmly changing Leon into a chameleon once again.

"Baka-Tsuna, after school today, Bianchi would pick you up and take you to the salon." Tsuna stared at Reborn, trying to process what his tutor just said. He looked at his left and the bag that lay the contents of his doom sat atop his crumpled sheets, silently mocking him of his demise.

"T-That wasn't a d-dream?" Reborn's features darkened and in a split second a bullet was implanted in the wall just a centimetre away from Tsuna's head.

"HIEEEE!" The brunette scrambled away from the irritated hitman and ducked inside his covers. Just as soon as he did, he was bopped on the head.

"I-Itai!" Tsuna pouted and quickly removed the sheets from his head. Reborn's sadistic nature never ceases to amaze him in both awe and horror.

"Baka-Tsuna, don't be annoying so early in the morning. If you didn't know, you're already late." An eyebrow rose in confusion and in his dazed state, Tsuna turned to the side and stared at his alarm clock. _Oh, it's already 8:30. _The birds chirped and the wheels started turning in his head. His gaze settled on his tutor who was staring at him expectantly. He looked back at his alarm clock and everything clicked.

"HIEEEE! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Now, Reborn was a morning person but he never liked how Tsuna's voice sounded in the morning or any time for that matter. Especially now that all he's hearing are squealing noises that sound disturbingly like ducks squawking. Reborn tsked irritated and did what he did best.

"HIEEEE! Reborn! Stop shooting me!" Loud banging was heard all throughout the house and Tsuna sighed tiredly. Someday, he's sure that he'll die from Reborn's clutches before he even gets to form his Familgia and protect them all.

Why does his life have to be so complicated? The air blew coldly and he wondered was it only his imagination? Tsuna laughed to himself.

"Haha that's impossible, neh?" Another shiver racked his spine and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he knew something wrong was going to happen. _Very wrong. _The brunette groaned lowly and his body sagged. His intuition which he was both cursed and blessed with was acting up and his senses tingled slightly. It's going to be a _long _day.

…

Fortunately today, he was able to escape the beatings and taunting of his school mates. Tsuna stretched and amiably looked around. Summer was just around the corner and it won't take long before he graduates from high school and start his life as a Mafioso in Italy. That was if he survives long enough for him to do so.

"Tsuna." A sultry voice called from the back and the hairs at the back of his head stood on end. _Eeeek! What is she doing here? _Stiffly, he looked back and Bianchi stood there in all her sensual beauty. People were starting to notice too since they kept looking back and some were just too shameless and kept gawking.

"HIEEEEE! B-Bianchi! What are you doing here?" Said person walked towards him and he felt his ears perk up.

"Who's the sexy lady?"

"Dame-Tsuna knows someone like her?"

"Who the hell is she?" The blatant gossiping and jealous whispers circulated around and he felt sweat dripping down his forehead. This was bad, really bad. He was always told by Reborn that he _always _needs to keep a low profile and now he goes and throws Bianchi at his school. _Stupid Reborn! _Distinctly, he heard a faint 'I heard that Dame-Tsuna' but he quickly shook it off. More pressing matters were at hand.

"We have an appointment in fifteen minutes. We need to go." A yank on his hand and he was being dragged around and promptly deposited at the back of Bianchi's motorcycle. The engine was started and he was holding for dear life.

"HIEEEE! B-Bianchi! Slow down!" He choked on his breath and _eeeek, _was that a dead cat? Tsuna felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes. He was way too young to die! He still had dreams and hopes and….what's next?

"HIEEEE! B-Bianchi! The policeman's behind us!" Oh my god, they were going to be fucking prisoners! Well, that is, if they survive first. Tsuna felt his soul leaving his body when Bianchi upped the accelerator and they vroomed away from the police hot on their heels and moments later they stopped abruptly. His body jerked forward harshly.

He felt his world swirling and his eyes were cross-eyed. He'd rather dodge bullets for the rest of his life than ride with Bianchi; that, and not eating her cooking. Her cooking wasn't exactly the most edible food in the world. Well, if you want to die, her cooked food was always available.

He hasn't even taken a breather and he was being pulled inside an expensive looking spa and why the hell was he here again? Oh my god, it was really going to happen. He was going to be pimped and be a girl for goodness' sake! He was going to be a freaking model, and a girl one at that! This was so not his cup of tea or anything for that matter.

"Welcome to Emerald Lounge, how can we be of service?" Bianchi chattered away with the receptionist and for some reason, a few moments later, she was staring at him; along with every personnel on sight. Did he do something wrong?

"You can take him away." A monotone sentence resounded in the room and that was the last thing the brunette heard before bundle of female employees rushed to him like starved hyenas. His eyes widened considerably and he looked all the more like a weak, cowering animal in the face of a predator the size of Jupiter.

"HIEEEE! B-Bianchi! Help me!" His squeals of protest seem unheard. His shrieks of freight seemed tuned out and Tsuna helplessly stared at Bianchi who was admiring her nails.

"He'll be picked up at 8 in the evening. Do whatever you want." And it sounded like a death sentence in his ears. He shouted for help once again and Bianchi only turned away all the while muttering about Reborn and their date. _I'm doomed! I'm doomed! _ And for once in his life, Tsuna was actually right.

….

Now, Sawada Iemitsu rarely goes home and he knew that whenever he did, his life became a little lighter and he feels a lot happier than he he'd have for years. His beautiful wife, Nana always made him smile and lightened his countenance and Tsuna….Well, Tsuna just made him squeal like a girl at times.

Even as a father, he realized early in his son's life that he'll be a beauty, though he's a guy, and more than charismatic than he and his wife combined. He was right after all because as he stared at the white clad beauty in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

A brunette with white, creamy skin embellished with ornate, golden accessories stood before them. Now, he knew Reborn warned him of this important mission he and the Ninth cooked up but he never thought that this mission would include his Tsuna to dress and look every part a _girl. _

The person stood before them unsurely, fidgeting with 'her' fingers and blushing like a virgin. He felt his mouth drop open when doe-like brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears, staring at him as if he was scared of the unknown. 'She' had flowing, brown hair, long and silky and slightly curled at the ends.

It surrounded 'her' heart-shaped face like a crown around a blooming princess' head. 'She' adorned not a single make-up, 'her' face flawless in its simplicity. Just simply natural and 'her' blowy, white dress accented her figure beautifully and when he heard 'her' spoke, the fine line of self-control he had, snapped.

"O-Otousan?" 'She' uttered timidly and just like always, the authoritative and feared outside adviser of the strongest mafia family in the world, squealed like a rabid, fan girl.

"TSUNA~!" Powerful arms crushed the petite body towards his chest and the squeak of surprise only urged him on.

"You've grown to be a fine, young lady! You're almost as beautiful as my beloved Nana!" Tsuna cringed and he felt his breath knocked out at the very mention of _young lady. _He was a guy, damn it!

"O-Otousan! C-Can't b-breath….." He felt like puking. It was a nightmare he was living in now. He shivered just thinking of what the countless employees of this spa actually did to him and his abused body. He's never felt so harassed in his life and women are scary. _Too scary. _

They were like rabid wolves as they tore his clothes apart, not to mention merciless as they removed _every _piece of hair, they found on his body except from his head. Yes, even _there. _He was scrubbed form head to toe with what seemed to be sea salt until he felt his skin raw and tingling.

He was massaged until he felt like Jell-O and his face was cleansed over and over until it felt numb. Countless dresses were fitted and multiple dozens of shoes were tried and finally what seemed to be the umpteenth time, he was dressed and ready. He felt sick to the core and all he wanted to do was to sleep like a pig snoring on his bed all night long or just forever.

And now he was faced with his father who never seemed to be home and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. He had no qualms about seeing his father but at _this _state of appearance, he had qualms about seeing anyone even if it was his mother. He knew Reborn had a hand on this because he saw him smirking like the sadistic, fucking baby hitman he was and he could only hope that his grandfather, the Ninth, won't see him like this.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna, the Ninth was given a copy of the video of the whole process done to you from _start _to _finish._" Hearing such dreaded words, his skin turned a deathly pale and he shouted 'HIEEEEE' before collapsing once again.

"So Tsuna still hasn't gotten over his fainting spells, no?" Iemitsu turned to Reborn, his son in his hands. The hitman sighed and shook his head.

"Your son's still pathetic, Iemitsu." At this, the outside adviser laughed heartily before hoisting his 'daughter' up and placing a chaste kiss on 'her' forehead. Just like what he'd always done when Tsuna was but a little child. He's never admitted it out loud, but he missed his family dearly and being unable to see Tsuna's growth always reminded him of how much he's missed as a father.

"Wake him up later, Iemitsu. He still needs to have dinner with all of us." The blonde man nodded minutely and they were on their way. It wasn't every day that they had dinner together and surely Nana would be happy as hell if she sees her family complete and her only son dressed as a girl just like she'd always done when Tsuna was younger. If only Tsuna knew how _beautiful _he actually looked, he'd have fainted a thousand times over.

…

"Tsu-kun! Ara, it's Tsu-chan, neh? You're so beautiful! Much prettier than Mama!" Just as was predicted, Nana gushed over his son's transformation, flutering around Tsuna like a butterfly around a flower. The brunette's blush skyrocketed and he could even be likened to an apple and his father joining in on the fun along with Reborn's insults only made everything worse.

"S-Stop it! I do not look like a girl!" His sudden outburst stopped all the other occupants from their fun and Tsuna wondered if he offended them in anyway.

"Tsu-chan/Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna, you do." Simultaneously, they stated blankly and that only crushed the little pride and ego he had left. Life sucks, _definitely_.

Dinner progressed without other interruptions and for the first time, the Sawada household felt complete and whole. Rarely does the head of the house comes home and when he does, a feast was always in order. Tsuna understood long ago what his father's job demands and he understands that by being away for long periods of time is his way of wanting to protect him and his mother.

He understood that and he always had. Not once did he think that his father abandoned them. Even from a distance, he can feel his love for them radiating brightly and his hyper intuition isn't needed to see the honesty behind the eccentricities of his father.

Tsuna sighed happily yet he was tired. Having to wear a dress and have his hair down were hard. How could girls stomach having to wear such unsecure dresses that felt breezy and makes them feel so exposed? That's why he'll never understand girls. They were too mysterious and complicated.

He sighed. But he knew one thing that's been engraved into his memory since he was young. 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.' That's why until now, he never did anything to offend any girl in his life. He's seen it once with his mother, she was so mad and after that, his father slept on the roof for a week. He shivered just thinking about it. Sawada Nana could seem like a tamed sheep but can be a ravenous monster the next.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, you still have training to do." The brunette's eyes widened when dozens of books were thrown at him. Not specifically on him but directly on his face. _Ouch._

"I-Itai…What the hell was that for?" Tsuna rubbed his bruised face and stared at the books sprawled on his lap. He looked confused at the titles and inquired about the purpose for them.

"Reborn? What are these for?" A mallet was suddenly smashed on his head and he fell back on his bed with a thud.

"HIEEEEEE!"

"Dame-Tsuna, all of those books must be read tonight because tomorrow you'll be putting what you've learned to use." _Did I just hear right?_

"E-EH?" A gun's nozzle was pressed on his nose and he backed away quickly in fright.

"I'm not repeating it again, Dame-Tsuna. I didn't train you to be a retarded parrot who only knows how to repeat and shout." Tsuna cowered in fear as Reborn's aura darkened and did his room feel a bit colder?

"G-Gomen, R-Reborn." The hitman nodded in acknowledgment before sitting on his student's bed, a coffee in hand and Tsuna was sure it wasn't there a moment ago.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll be leaving early. When we get to our destination, you must do all you can and apply everything you'll read." Tsuna settled down on the bed and slowly placed book by book beside him. He had no choice now, did he? He'll have to read these etiquette, cat walk, and other unmentionable books or he'll be fish bait.

"What will I be doing, then?" Reborn smirked under his fedora hat and his chameleon hid in Tsuna's hair in fright. The brunette tilted his head to the side, confused before turning his attention back at his silent tutor.

"Of course before you can even become a model, you have _to _model." Tsuna stared at him, confused and Reborn could only sigh at the stupidity of his student.

"It means, Baka-Tsuna that you would be auditioning tomorrow." The sounds of the crickets outside seem louder and what was his name again?

"Oi Baka-Tsuna, stop daydreaming and start reading." The brunette didn't move an inch and with the expertise of a hitman, he shot a bullet dead on his student's forehead.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna ducked quickly and picked up a book from its perch on his bed and began reading one particular, thick book. This was going to be a long night and unfortunately, tomorrow his hellish journey as Tsubaki Mikomi would begin. As much as he _doesn't _want to, his sadistic tutor wouldn't have any of it and so another twist of fate begins for him. He just hopes that no more troubles would come his way. As always, Tsuna is _always _wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll: <strong>Oh right, I forgot to say this last time. But only one pairing per person, please. ^^ Thanks so much! Don't forget to R&R!

1. Hibari Kyoya - 4

2. Mukuro Rokudo - 2

3. Gokudera Hayato - 1

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi - 1

5. Dino Cavallone - 2

6. Reborn - 5

7. Giotto - 1

8. Colonello - 2

9. Others - (please specify who you want)


	3. Late Comers and Shady Shenanigans

**A/N: **Sorry it took some time to write this. I was out for the past day so here's my peace offering ^^ Thanks once again everyone for putting this on your alerts, reviewing and of course voting! Keep on voting everyone. :)

**Replies: **

**Ilyasviel16 **- Thanks so much for voting and reviewing and yes, quite a bit are voting for Reborn but Hibari Kyoya is still fighting for the spot. Don't worry, I plan to finish this. ^^

**PockoChi - **Thanks for your vote! Hope you like this.

**Polar Pig - **Haha thanks that you feel that way and well, Reborn is kind of cool in adult form and fortunately, Tsuna is the ultimate UKE so we can't do anything about that. Thanks so much for anticipating and sooner or later, Tsuna would meet his Guardians so until then, stay tuned!**  
><strong>

**Sachiel Angelo - **I'm glad you're happy about this. Somehow, I find myself having fun writing this. ^^ And yes, Reborn was winning. Let's see who wins in the end, neh? ^^**  
><strong>

**Zelky - **Hello there! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you find this interesting ^^ and your vote was counted! :)**  
><strong>

**YukuTiszuki **- Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for reading and reviewing. ^^ Right right, Colonello it is ^^

**MusicofTheDawn - **Haha don't wasn't uncool at all, Reborn is getting quite popular. ^^ And yes, Tsuna makes a cute girl. He actually looks like one already. **  
><strong>

**clo-eli - **Haha I think Tsuna forced himself to forget about what his mother used to do to him as a child to save his dignity which he doesn't have anymore. ^^ His parents are way too supporting of the whole situation, don't you think so? :P**  
><strong>

**Kyurengo - **I'll do what I can do but please vote for only one next time, neh? ^^ I'm really not familiar with Enma's character so it would help me a lot if you could tell me. **  
><strong>

**Lazuly - **Thanks for loving this story then and I love for loving this story! Haha did that make sense? Oh about that, Adult Reborn would make an appearance so the people voting for Reborn is actually voting for the adult one not the baby one. ^^ Fuuta, huh? I'll see what I can do. :)**  
><strong>

**Mina Hikari **- Thanks so much for the compliment! Haha I think I'm more of angst so I'm a bit struggling with this genre so please be easy on me. ^^ Your vote was counted but please vote for only one next time. ^^**  
><strong>

**stormypeach1396 - **And yes, Reborn is leading but we'll have to see until the end. ^^**  
><strong>

**Dante96 - **Haha I really like Tsuna's father, he's way too much of an eccentric! It really clashes with Tsuna's personality which I don't know where he got from haha Nana is quite the optimistic you know. :P Aww I love Yamamoto! He's cool especially how he changes expression when serious. ^^**  
><strong>

**Ootori Haruhi - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Truthfully, I struggle with this 'Humor' genre but I hope to be able to do well haha I'm more of an 'Angst' writer you see. **  
><strong>

**Nightmaric - **Haha glad you think so and hope that I can make it stay that way. XD And next time please vote for only one ^^**  
><strong>

**Me Myself and I 3 -** Your vote was counted! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^^**  
><strong>

**Suzuru Seiyo - **My my, I think every fangirl would want a video of the process too and his Guardians of course haha. No worries and don't apologize for your grammar and vocabulary. ^^ and Iemitsu really is a sucker for his son, it's quite obvious. XD

**kirika o7 - **Kumusta kababayan! Haha nice to meet a Filipino here ^^ Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing as well. :)**  
><strong>

**The Sky's Guardians - **Don't worry Tsuna would work as a model soon, though he's an aspiring actress so he needs to be versatile in acting, modeling, and singing I think. Haha I'm an 1827 fan too! **  
><strong>

**michirugin99 - **Hope you like this chapter and your vote was counted. ^^

**TakeshiYamamoto2980 - **Please vote for only one next time ^^ but for now I'll consider it haha. ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The building loomed over him like a gong signifying his death sentence. He felt his insides churn at the thought of what he was supposed to do. Truthfully, he felt like crap, no more than that, he felt like <em>absolute <em>shit. Why? Because Reborn was and will forever be a fucking heartless and sadistic baby.

Last night, he was forced to read dozens of books about proper decorum and such for being a model, an artist, and just generally being a girl. Which he did not for the life of him thought he needed to learn. He finished at the devil's hour of 3 am. He slept for what seemed to be ten seconds, which was actually an hour, when a hammer crashed down an inch from his face forcing him from his dreamland.

As much as he didn't want to get up that morning, he had to because Reborn as he said was a sadistic baby made him demonstrate what he learned by giving him a series of tests. He passed barely and already felt like puking his guts out. The spa was the next in Reborn's itinerary and he was met with the horrible women he was met with before.

There he found out that the spa he was being forced into was actually one of the many establishments the Vongola Familgia has all over Japan. Scrubbed clean and tucked into another dress, he stood before the Nero Corp. building where the audition would take place.

"Ugh, just kill me now." Sighing, the brunette covered his face in frustration. Right now, he didn't have a damn clue of what he had to do. All Reborn did was drag him towards this tall skyscraper of a building and disappeared somewhere. Saying that he's on his own and getting to the location and passing are all part of training. The only part he wasn't trained for was his voice. He sighed depressed remembering another thing Reborn said.

"Dame-Tsuna, your voice is too high and girly to belong to a guy. A voice masker would just be a waste of money." _Ouch, _there goes his pride as a man, not that he had any of it after the horrible makeover he received.

"I'm screwed." He muttered quietly to himself and looked around him. People went in and out of the building but none seemed to be pleasant to talk to. Tsuna sighed and carefully walked up the stairs to the entrance of the luxurious building, careful and behaved as should be expected of a lady not that he had a hard time to do so. Ever since Reborn came to his life, he was trained not only to be fighter but his image and the way he conducts himself were also worked on.

Reborn firmly believes on the saying that action speaks louder than words and well, he's never uttered more words than the 'action' he was supposed to do. He almost died a couple of times trying to dodge and duck. His back suffered the most. Ever since he could remember, his form was slouched and for Reborn such form was despicable and he had to walk with his back straight while balancing ten hardbound books. He was bedridden for a week and Reborn just smirked smugly and went on his merry way. _Ugh, bad memories. _

"A-Ano, c-could you please tell me where the auditions will be held?" Tsuna found himself standing before the receptionist who looked anything but kind. The girl looked like she wanted to scrape his face off or something of the sort, _that _wasn't a pretty thought.

"Name?" The girl's eyebrow rose haughtily and Tsuna flinched. Ok so maybe he was a bit traumatized by what happened in the salon but this girl radiated pure hate and it made him feel queasy. _What the hell did I do? _

"Saw-"_Say your name and you die, Dame-Tsuna. _His form turned rigid and somehow he knew that wasn't an empty threat.

"T-Tsubaki Mikomi." The girl's gaze turned to her computer and after a few clicks, her gaze was back on him. He gazed back although a bit unsure.

"The auditions will start in half an hour. Just go to the 100th floor and signs would lead you there." Hearing this, Tsuna's head swam in dread. He really didn't want to do this. Sure, now he knew where he needs to go but it didn't alleviate any of his anxiety.

"By the way, Mikomi-san?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and stared curiously at the bored-looking girl staring back at him.

"Hai?" The girl smirked at him and Tsuna felt wary, his intuition kicking in.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there, be sure you survive or you'll be gobbled up." The smirk remained on her lips but her face was serious. As much as Tsuna didn't want to admit it but he knew that somehow what she said was right and that didn't make him feel any better. _Hieee! What the hell did Reborn put me through?_

"H-Hai! Arigatou MM-san!" It's true that the girl may be a bit too spiteful for his tastes but as least she gave him advice and for Tsuna, that was more than enough to make him like her. His features softened, his anxiety dissipating a bit. With a low bow, he quickly went on his way. Dark blue eyes followed the disappearing figure and a scoff went past her lips.

"Such naivety." She stretched her stiff limbs and her gaze lay at the opened resume on her computer. Brown orbs stared back and she chuckled a bit.

"Let's see how you do, Tsubaki Mikomi."

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi was known for many things. He was pathetic, weak, and a coward but rarely does people know that he had an inborn deficiency when it comes to directions. And right now, he was most definitely lost. How unlucky could he get? Would he even make it in time? The brunette sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration which to his dismay stayed the same. Why the hell does he have such smooth hair? Men were supposed to be rougher looking!

His watch told him that soon enough the auditions would start. It was stupid really, he had heightened perception yet he was direction deficient, how does that even work? This was getting him nowhere and with a heavy sigh he plopped down on a nearby bench, clearly spent. He just wanted to sleep darn it!

"Is there something wrong, ojousan?" Tsuna's form stilled and he looked up warily. A red-headed man stood before him looking disinterestedly at him. He seemed harmless though his features were rogue but somehow, the brunette knew better. _How was he able to get close without me noticing?_

"Iie, a bit lost that's all." Tsuna clenched his fists somehow realizing just now that this man was dangerous; very dangerous. His simple movement wasn't unnoticed though.

"Where are you headed?" The brunette's eyes glanced at the clock on the far side corner and his eyes widened. There was only about five minutes left still before the auditions start and at that, all inhibitions he had with the male vanished. His life was at stake here and the thought of his tutor torturing him with bullets urged him on.

"Lead me to where the auditions are, please!" His doe-like brown eyes stared pleadingly at the man. His long flowing hair danced around him as he stood quickly and faced the man head on. He still didn't trust him but what else can he do? He _must _pass this audition! Such a feat was already impossible, what more if Reborn learns that he was rejected because he was late? _Hieeeee! He'll kill me!_

"Oh so you're one of those bimbos, neh? Sorry, not interested. It's too troublesome." The red-headed man turned to walk away when a hand gripped his, _hard. _He looked back surprised when he saw the same puny, little girl smiling at him and somehow it irked him a bit.

"Ano red head-san, I'll ask you again. Please bring me to where the auditions are, _please?" _The hand around his tightened and he flinched a bit when the brunette opened her eyes, narrowed and threatening, though still beautiful. He sighed tiredly and held the hand in his before quickly dragging the little girl away who squeaked in surprise.

If it was any other person, he would've exploded right in their face but somehow this girl was different because what he saw in those eyes promised torture if he didn't do as she said. They arrived without further delay and he glanced back at the brunette, letting go of her hand.

"From what I know, the auditions are starting already and the boss doesn't like late comers so good luck, kid." The girl was still in a daze and he shook his head. _Whatever, she won't make it now. _He turned to leave again but was stopped when a hand gripped his, _again. _Quickly, he looked back, his anger flaring, his patience already snapped.

"What the hell do you wa-"And he was left momentarily stupefied.

"I know I caused trouble demo arigatou, red head-san." The little girl smiled softly, her hardened eyes awhile ago now a hue too gentle to be held by the bimbos who work in their industry.

"Matta ne, red head-san." She smiled one last time and he was left with cheeks a bit too hot for his tastes and emotions running around.

"Oh man, I was outdone by a little girl." He chuckled bemusedly to himself. Maybe, this year's audition won't be as boring as the others and that the girls this time around won't be so fake and whorish like he'd seen so many times. Because he knew in this industry, everything was pretense and only the true gems remain true and pure.

Though many start with pure intentions, as fame and money cloud their visions, they become greedy and disgusting. He smirked at the thought. He knows the little girl was a newbie, fresh meat as they say. True as that maybe, he knew that that brunette pipsqueak was a force to be reckoned with. He just hopes his boss would choose her.

"Oi Zakuro, where have you been running off to?" Long, blue hair and a pouty face clouded his vision and he frowned annoyed.

"None of your business, brat!" The blue headed girl frowned and quickly ranted.

"It's Bluebell! Blue~bell! It's not brat, you moron!" Yet Zakuro wasn't listening not that he ever was when it came to the brat. His mind replayed the scene from before and he could only smirk in amusement.

_Matta ne, ojousan._

...

Mauve eyes surveyed the room, his countenance relaxed and his features calm. He observed the room at the farther side away from the prying eyes of the countless females around him. It may seem that way though but in actuality, he was already getting irritated. Why was everyone so boring? Wasn't anyone that amusing anymore? He sighed tiredly as another female babbled on about how she should be chosen instead of doing what she's supposed to be doing.

He wasn't usually the one overseeing the auditions. More often than not, he was out doing more important work like annoying certain artists he found amusing to rile up or closing transaction deals and making allies with other companies. However for some reason, he wanted to have a change in pace and here he was regretting his decision more than ever.

"No. 27? No. 27? Are you there?" His panel of judges looked around and when they saw no one stand, they moved onto another number. Really, why send a resume if you won't bother coming at all? The door burst open and a brunette appeared. Everyone in the room turned towards the sudden interruption.

"G-Gomen but I-I got lost. Gomen!" She bowed low and a few mocking laughs went about. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the ghastly sight. Beautiful as the female was, it wasn't a big deal. He's seen countless females with such faces that he's already immune to it. Also, he hated late comers and a person like her doesn't deserve his appraisal.

"You're No. 27, correct?" A faint 'hai' was heard and he popped a piece of sweet in his mouth. Really, would everyone just get a move on? He didn't have all day.

"You're late and you should know better. Whatever your reasons are, they're still unacceptable. We'll proceed but you'll be the last." He stared carefully as the girl bowed low and seated herself on a chair. _Hmm...her form is great. _She walked with grace and sat properly unlike some of the girls around the room. Usually, it was ingrained in every aspiring artist to exude such grace but only a chosen number are able to do so naturally. _This may not be as boring as I first thought. _

Girl after girl took turns showing their talents and capabilities, not that he was actually paying attention because with one look, he could decipher which one was worth looking at. So far, only two caught his eye. He was known to be very perceptive when it comes to people, he could sniff out potential no matter how raw and disguised it was and he's never failed. His large establishments and name were proof of that. He yawned lazily into his hand.

"Alright, No. 27 you're up." His ears perked up having heard the number and his eyes settled on the scene before him. The brunette with long flowing hair which he was surprised to find was actually undamaged walked steadily towards the center. _A new aspiring artist, neh? _He closed his eyes in mirth only to open them once again. _How foolish. _

"Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi wa Tsubaki Mikomi-desu." Tsuna bowed lightly and smiled slightly. It's been a long day and all he wanted to do was rest but the thought of his tutor sent his nerves on haywire and pushed him though. Now, here he was standing before countless pairs of eyes waiting for him to mess up and that made him want to run away in fright. _Do that Dame-Tsuna and you eat bullets for dinner. _He really hated Reborn right now.

"I see. Your resume is not as impressive as the others so we'll be asking you to do an acting scene and ask a couple of questions, alright?" Tsuna nodded, it's not like he could do anything else. His resume basically sucked since he didn't have prior experience nor was he signed with any agency. _My god, I'm not even a girl. _

"What if for example a robbery occurred at your house and your family was caught hostage, what would you do?" Amused eyes stared intensely. Now, that was a question he'd like an answer from. Others who were asked the same question all cried like infants while some said they'd be unable to do anything. Really, females were so pathetic well, except for _her_ that is. Silence reigned and the judges stared at each other confusedly.

"Mikomi-san?" Brown eyes opened abruptly and stared at the panel of judges making them flinch. Tsuna stared at them, his eyes narrowed and glinting slightly in the light.

"That _won't_ happen. No, that will _never_ happen. I'll protect my family and assure their safety at all costs." His words were uttered with absolute conviction and his eyes widened slightly. Some girls scoffed assuming everything uttered was just to impress the judges. Mauve eyes stared indifferently, sure there were other girls who uttered something of the like but never so determined as this. He wondered if everything was just a hoax. With that, he stood up, his curiosity piqued.

"Why don't you show us then?" Everyone in the room turned to the sudden voice and out of the shadows a man with white hair in a gentle hue of lavender walked leisurely towards the center. Every girl's eyes stuck to the handsome man with peculiar features, even the tattoo of upside down triangles under his left eye did nothing to mar his beautiful features.

Tsuna's hair stood on end, his hyper intuition going haywire. He flinched a bit at the intensity of the aura of the man before him. His eyes narrowed considerably and without intending to, his form readied for battle.

"Byakuran-sama! We're honored to have you come here." The panel of judges stood and bowed low, surprised at the sudden interference. They knew their boss was there but he never uttered a word nor a sound for that matter as the auditions progressed.

"Are are, why don't we do it that way, neh? Let's re-enact a scene of that sort. I'll be your enemy, Tsubaki-chan." His eyes were closed in mirth and all other judges sighed defeated. When their boss was in that mood, no one could stop him.

Tsuna stared apprehensively at the man before, true that he was handsome and looked heavenly and why the hell was he thinking that way? Anyway, it's true that he looked _passable _but his aura and demeanor was _not. _He felt it throughout his body, that underlying mystery was what he was cautious of.

"As you wish Byakuran-sama. No. 16, help with the scene will you?" A brunette with short locks stood and approached the center and just as quickly, Byakuran had her in his arms. The girl blushed but that faded as soon as her hair was pulled roughly, a cry of pain forced from her lips.

"Gomen ne but this is necessary for the scene." Byakuran smiled at the girl and she nodded but Tsuna knew how heartless the apology was. It made his anger flare.

"Well then, Tsubaki-chan. Any second now your mother could die, what will you do, hmm?" He smiled mockingly and Tsuna gritted his teeth. His gaze falling towards the girl in her hands and his imagination started. The brown locks looked similar and the green eyes of the girl turned into dark brown eyes like her mother's.

"I-Itai, tasukete, Tsubaki...:" The girl acted her part and everything just snapped.

Byakuran knew he was going a bit far with this particular audition but his curiosity was piqued and he won't stop unless it was satisfied. He stood waiting for the girl to do anything but when nothing came, he frowned disappointed.

When a flash of brown caught his eye, just as quickly, he let the girl go and raised his hand, catching the fist that came his way. He grabbed the brunette's other hand and twisted it behind her back. He was _not _expecting that. If he had let down his guard for just a moment, she would've punched him in the face. He leaned down and laughed amused.

"My my, you're feisty, aren't you, Tsumi-chan?" Tsuna stayed unmoving, trying to regain his breath. He was baited and acted too into his part that he forgot his surroundings. _Shit! I wasn't supposed to show that! _Reborn would definitely rain bullets on him later. He looked back and glared at the smiling man, annoyed. His eyes flashed for a moment and Byakuran let go.

He's seen enough but only for today. He turned to his panel of judges who stared still surprised by what they saw, not that he could blame them though. It's not every day you see an aspiring artist with inexplicable beauty run as fast as the wind and punch someone with no hesitation.

"Iris-chan, end these auditions now, will you?" Said girl snapped out of her stupor and quickly stood.

"Thank you for coming today. We'll be informing you three days from now when we've come to a decision. Good day." Hearing this, Tsuna wasted no time in getting away. He bolted out the door. His nerves were still jumbled and he hoped that he won't see him again. He'll just deal with the bullets from Reborn but he can't afford to see that man again. He made him feel queasy and helpless for some reason. He just hoped that it'll be his last encounter with him.

...

"Neh Reborn-ojisama?" A gentle voice resounded in the room.

"Hmm?" She smiled a bit as she watched a brunette with long hair run out.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Reborn smirked and sipped his coffee. Yuni laughed a bit knowing what his uncle meant. They say that silence means yes and this situation applies as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll: <strong>One vote per person please. Voting on two people won't be counted, guys so please only one, neh? ^^ Don't forget to R&R!

1. Hibari Kyoya - 14

2. Mukuro Rokudo - 4

3. Gokudera Hayato - 2

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi - 2

5. Dino Cavallone - 2

6. Reborn - 9

7. Giotto - 1

8. Colonello - 3

9. Xanxus -1

10. Squalo - 1

11. Fuuta -1

12. Enma - 1

13. Others - (please specify who you want)


	4. Close Girlfriends and Hanging Deathtraps

**A/N: **So sorry everyone! I need to enroll (late enrollment) soon so I'll reply to all your reviews on the next chapter. Thanks for the consideration! Oh right, you could ask me questions about the fic if you're curious about some things. Also, if you're wondering how Tsuna is able to pull off looking like a girl, he doesn't have a flat chest! Well, if you know the manga **W Juliet, **you'll see what I mean. What Makoto uses to pretend like a girl is what Tsuna uses or something like that. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta you see. ^^ Adios~

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story 'Sweet Absolution.' The characters and the plot of KHR belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>"You're really hopeless, Dame-Tsuna." Said brunette mumbled under his breath 'It's not like I wanted that to happen.' A gun was fired and he was left staring at his newly fluffed pillow with a smoking hole slowly burning the surface. He sniffed slightly at this. That was his favorite pillow you know. Not that Reborn would actually care. <em>Damn you, Reborn! <em>A gun was instantly pointed at his forehead and Tsuna slowly backed away. Right, Reborn could read his mind.

"It was just a joke! Hahaha..." His laughter trailed off when a pair of menacing, onyx eyes glared at him. Goose pimples appeared abruptly on his skin, a hushed 'HIEEE' went past his lips.

"Since you obviously _failed _your audition, I scheduled another one this Friday after school. _Fail _this and you say goodbye to your mother, _forever_." Reborn's eyes glinted and he was sure he saw himself in those onyx eyes burning in hell. Shivers racked his spine and he cowered into his bed's dashboard.

"W-What's the a-audition about?" Reborn hopped into his cot and pulled out a stack of papers. He soon returned to his side and said papers were thrust to his face. Tsuna looked down curiously before taking the papers into his hands. He flipped through and was a bit amazed with the multiple designs of kimonos that greeted his eyes.

"I presume you already know Haru Miura and Sasagawa Kyoko?" Hearing the former name sent another set of shivers down his spine. So maybe he and Haru were friends now but their meeting wasn't what he liked, especially when said person claimed to be the one impregnating him. The mental image wasn't pretty but as absurd as it sounded, the truth can't be deviated because Haru in fact proposed to him when they first met three years ago.

Kyoko was a different story though. He was infatuated with her when he was fourteen. Who wouldn't be? She was sweet, caring and gentle, not to mention cute beyond words. He actually imagined himself being her husband but all that disappeared the moment he realized, she was into _that; that _meaning being a fujoshi. He was scarred for days when he realized how she was fantasizing about him with other men. His pride was crushed when she said that he was the perfect uke and asking Reborn what an uke meant resulted to him being scarred for life.

He fainted out of shock that his absolute, dream girl wanted him to marry another man and the fact that Kyoko can be _very _scary when she wanted to be. Sure, Haru had stalking tendencies but Kyoko had horrifying tendencies like not batting an eyelash when an insect infestation broke out in their classroom.

Or not ever finding it the least bit scary that they stumbled on a rotting corpse on one of their tests of courage on a school trip. Yes, Kyoko had a stomach of steel and a mindset absolutely _abnormal _which is why Reborn took it upon himself to recruit them into the Vongola Famiglia as disguise specialists much to his chagrin.

"Yes, I do and?" Reborn took a sip of his espresso and Tsuna wondered where in the world he got it from when he only took his eyes from his tutor for only a number of seconds.

"They've come back from the States and they're holding their first collection in Japan this Friday." Tsuna failed to grasp the idea that his tutor was actually telling him that he'll be auditioning for his friends' debut in Japan. He was more into the fact that his two close friends have come back after so long. It's been three years since then.

After graduating middle school, Reborn had the two girls sent to America where an institute specializing in clothing was best appropriate for them. Haru was very creative when it came to ideas while Kyoko was very intuitive with the designs. Plus it'll be the perfect course for them when they become official disguise specialists in the Vongola Famiglia once they turn eighteen. They were delighted of course but he never realized they've come so far at such a young age. Another thought popped into his mind and he turned to his tutor with bright eyes

"I'll be able to see them this Friday?" His eyes sparkled and his smile was too genuine that Reborn didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"You won't Baka-Tsuna since they're busy preparing for their fashion show two weeks from now. The one judging the auditions would be..." Reborn tilted his fedora hat lower, a smirk spreading across his face. Of course, the brunette was saddened knowing he won't be seeing his beloved friends but that strange pause from his tutor got him intrigued.

"Would be?" His tutor sipped his espresso once again and his hands twitched in anticipation. The one thing that Tsuna hates most is being cut off, leaving him in suspense. It gets him too riled up and Reborn knows that all too well.

"You'll find out eventually for now, you'll train." He dropped the bomb and Tsuna felt like strangling his tutor not that he could anyway. His ears perked up at the last sentence though.

"Train? What for?"

"You were absolutely pathetic during your last audition. That's why you'll be learning self-control and..." Reborn stopped again and Tsuna felt his head throb in irritation.

"And?" Tsuna pressed and Reborn produced another stack of books. They were thick, intimidating, and he wondered what they were for. Before he could inquire, however, he was cut off.

"Catwalk." Now, he wasn't stupid and he was definitely not some cave man who didn't understand such a simple word because he was already forced to read about it. But what's the point of learning it again?

"Didn't I already learn that, Reborn?" His tutor ignored him and gestured for him to follow. Scratching the back of his head, Tsuna followed obediently and they found themselves in their backyard. The sight that greeted him left him speechless. A narrow stone block that extended about ten meters long greeted him. What's more, said stone block was suspended in the air by strings attached at the ends connected to two long poles. How they were able to make something like that in a span of a day baffled him but ever since he met Reborn, he's already stopped fainting at such things.

"Ano, Reborn? What's that?" Reborn turned to him, a pleased smirk playing on his lips and Tsuna gulped audibly. Not that it was noticeable though because for some reason his Adam's apple was nonexistent making him wonder at times if he was really a guy. And _ouch _another blow to his _manly_ pride.

"It's your runway, Baka-Tsuna. Bianchi and I will be coaching you through your catwalk training." Tsuna stared blankly at the baby hitman smirking at him then at his supposed 'runway' and then at Bianchi who was a few feet away.

"Eh? How will I be able to walk through that?" It was a living death-trap. The width of his 'runway' was three inches thick at most and suspended a few meters in the air. Tsuna flinched away just thinking how nasty the fall would be.

"You won't walk through that, Baka-Tsuna. You'll sashay through that with these of course." A bundle of books were thrown his way and now he realized how dire his situation is.

"I'll 'strut' through that death trap with a mountain of books on my head?" He gaped wordlessly as Reborn shrugged and Bianchi just admired her nails.

"B-But R-Reborn! I won't be able to do that! That's suicide!" Reborn's trustee chameleon turned into his ever favourite gun and pointed at him within seconds. His ever shout of 'HIEEE' resounded around as the flailing brunette tried to dodge the sudden onslaught of bullets.

"As a mafia boss, you should be able to walk though that easily and if you don't-" Reborn paused, a CD suddenly on his other hand. "I'll send the video of your spa session to the Varia headquarters." Tsuna suddenly paled hearing that dreaded name. _Oh my God. _If the Varia gets wind of his mission and see him like _that_, he'll die of mortification and Viper would always have blackmail material. Sooner or later, _every _Mafioso would know of his situation. Not to mention, _he _would know and when that happens, a bloodbath would occur. Tsuna shuddered just thinking about it, not that he can't handle that person but better safe than sorry.

"I'll do it! Just don't let them see!" Tsuna whimpered in fright and Reborn smirked triumphantly. Well, it's not like he was really going to let them see since this was private and many fools would be drooling over his student again. Now, he can't have that even though he had authority from the Ninth to actually rid anyone who he deems harmful to Tsuna. That would be a great workout but he still won't let anyone see his student's naked body. They'll have to get through him a thousand times over.

"Since I'm being generous, your time limit would be until Friday meaning you have five days to get it right, Dame-Tsuna. And you know what that means, correct? Tsuna nodded fearfully his mind still wondering about the endless possibilities of what would happen if his tape gets out. _I'll die...Oh my god, I'll fucking die!_

"Now, get to work, Dame-Tsuna. You don't have all day." A bullet was fired at his feet and the scared brunette was seen scrambling towards the hanging death trap with a bundle of books in his hands. This was hard training and he knew that but Reborn can't take chances not when the pieces of the puzzle were all going to be in place soon. He needs Tsuna to do his part well because if he did, well, let's just say that his job would be a lot easier. And if Tsuna didn't then he'll just have to whip his student up all over again. That or he can use his other blackmail material. Reborn smiled satisfied with himself. _That_ could really work.

...

A frown marred his face as he surveyed his surroundings. Countless individuals were frolicking around and his mood got darker. A glare was set in places as slim fingers removed Gucci sunglasses from a pointed nose. He was handsome, no, he was an absolute catch and he knew that. The pointed looks and his growing fame were proof of that, not that he cared about such pointless things. He had more important things to take care of like being in the fashion show he was placed in without prior notice.

Of course, he was pissed as hell but once he knew who was going to be in it, he was on his flight to Japan within the next five minutes. Nothing was more important than his beloved. Well that and his plan to annihilate every single human being who dare stare wrongly at him, or in this case, 'her.' They'll have to go though him and all his weapons before they can touch 'her.' He flipped his silver phone open, a few rings and he was set.

"Reborn-san, I've already arrived."

...

"Good morning everyone! For today's test, you will choose your own kimono pieces. The style and matching of the clothes depend on you. Through that, please..." Tsuna wanted to puke, no, he wanted to die. It was hell, absolute and pure hell he went through. Bianchi was unrelenting when he was taught how to 'sashay' across the death trap runway. And Reborn...Well Reborn was as unbearable as possible; firing bullets at the most random times, oh his poor feet. Why the hell does a man have to learn how to _sashay _in a runway anyway? It was preposterous, illogical, unfair, and he wasn't listening to the instructions now was he? Tsuna sighed. He just wanted to get this over with because first, he was in a dress _again _and he wanted to rest for goodness' sake!

"...So I hope you do your best, everyone! Only five of you will be chosen, so good luck!" Tsuna's eyes widened when everyone began to disperse. Every girl seemed to know what to do and he was left standing in the middle looking like a total idiot. What the hell was he supposed to do? He watched as racks and racks of clothes were suddenly lined up and he looked around dumbly. _What the? _

Tsuna was left staring as countless girls zoomed past and around him, all carrying clothes from the racks. Was that what was he supposed to do? Choose clothes for yourself? Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion. How in the world would he be able to do that? First and foremost, he has never worn girl's clothing on his own. He always had help in choosing and wearing his clothing no matter how simple they were. What more for kimonos?

"A-Ano, d-do you need help?" Soft and gentle was what he could describe the voice as. He turned around and was met with large, round indigo eyes. A soft blush bloomed on her flawless cheeks. Sure, she didn't wear conservative clothing but Tsuna found himself liking this girl. For some reason, he found her endearing and without intending to, a kind smile graced his lips, his eyes glistening in the light.

"I'd like that, I'm Tsun-Tsubaki Mikomi, but you can call me Tsumi." His smile twitched at the slight mishap and he laughed awkwardly to himself. He hoped this girl didn't notice.

"C-Chrome Dokuro, but please call me C-Chrome." The girl stared at her shyly and Tsuna found himself wanting to hug her. She seemed too fragile and his instinct to protect was stirred at the mere sight of her. Just like an older brother would to her little sister.

"Nice to meet you, Chrome-chan."

...

Within thirty minutes, Tsuna found himself in the dressing room staring at his reflection. He gagged mentally because definitely every piece of pride he was trying to pick up was shattered in smithereens once Chrome was done with his almost nonexistent makeup. Apparently, Chrome was one of the chosen models prior to the event and so she was there along with the other models to help the ones who would be auditioning. He was glad that Chrome decided to help her lest he'll find himself still standing like a mindless idiot at the center of the room.

Though he didn't like what he sees before him, he had to admit that Chrome's sense of style suited him perfectly. Though the original models weren't allowed to choose for them, they were allowed to give tips on what suited them. He finally decided on a baby blue kimono. Full bloom flowers were scattered about and a white obi accentuated his slim waist.

Ranging from white to soft pink, the flowers overlapped each other, a variety of blossoms littered the silken fabric and he found himself admiring the piece. _Kyoko and Haru did well. _It was simple yet pleasing to the eyes. The kimono parted a bit at the front, showing his knees. A thin, pearl circlet embraced his left ankle and he wondered if he'll be able to pull this off. He needed to be chosen lest his sudden death occurs in the form of Viper. Tsuna shuddered and embraced himself. He didn't want to think about it.

"T-Tsumi-san?" Chrome appeared by the doorway and he smiled nervously. He spotted his strands of hair and he fingered a few in his hands. He looked at Chrome and held the long strands.

"Neh Chrome-chan, what should I do with my hair?" Said person stared a bit and shook her head soon after.

"T-Tsumi-san's hair is perfect the way it is." Tsuna blushed a bit at that and smiled bashfully. He'll never get used to that. Men were supposed to have rough and greasy hair not _perfect _hair.

"Arigatou Chrome-chan." Tsuna smiled. Chrome blushed and the brunette laughed. Chrome really was too adorable.

"Right, could you tell me how this audition will go?" At this, Chrome nodded and Tsuna listened attentively.

Apparently, since about fifty girls applied for the audition, a variety of runway walks would be held. There would be three rounds in total. The first round would consist of a simple walk and twenty girls passing. After a break, the second round would commence and balance would be tested, only ten girls would be considered. The third round was still kept in hushed whispers.

No one knew except the panel of judges. Of course, only five girls would turn out victorious and Tsuna hoped he was one of them because the stakes were high on this audition. Another plus side would be that he'd see his closest friends if he did get to stay. Speaking of which, do the girls know his secret mission? Well whatever it is, he needed to get through no matter what. That was a must. No, it was a _need. _

* * *

><p>And let the fight begin! Haha anyway, keep voting people! You never know who would come out victorious! Remember, one vote per person. ^^ Right, can anyone guess who the mysterious person is? *cookies for you* How about the one in charge of the auditions? *chocolates for you*<p>

**Poll: **

1. Hibari Kyoya - 19

2. Mukuro Rokudo - 4 (Wah sorry I recounted and yeah I forgot to edit Mukuro's please don't be mad people ^_~)

3. Gokudera Hayato - 2

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi - 2

5. Dino Cavallone - 3

6. Reborn - 11

7. Giotto - 3

8. Colonello - 3

9. Xanxus -1

10. Squalo - 1

11. Fuuta -1

12. Enma - 1

13. Byakuran - 3

14. R2718 - 1

15. Others - (please specify who you want)


	5. Misguided Models and Runway Walk

**Replies: **

**Chapter 3**

**Orcux - **Nuh uh, you're wrong dear. Hibari is never overrated! Haha he'll always be AMAZING! Ok so maybe, my bias isn't really obvious, now is it? :P I love 10027! No matter how twisted Byakuran is, he's still cool. Anyway, I should be the one thanking you for reading this. **  
><strong>

**Anonymous - **Your vote was counted but really a critique or a comment on my story won't be bad, now would it?**  
><strong>

**Pockochi- **Sure! Actually, everyone would have a part here. Well maybe, not everyone but we'll just have to wait and see how this story goes. Thanks for the compliment. I'll be sure to update as much as I can.**  
><strong>

**Scarletnight13 - **G27 love! Haha they're just great and so forbidden!**  
><strong>

**xxxKimi-chan - **I guess not many people can resist Hibari's charms and haha believe it or not, Hibari is sometimes way too funny without even realizing it. ^^ Tuna sandwich is definitely accepted and don't worry about the spelling. Yeah, I think that if Zakuro wasn't half-dinosaur and so crazed in defeating Vongola, his personality would be just like that, Idjit! Don't worry, they'll be meeting up alright, oops spoiler haha! Byakuran and Mukuro are HOT! Ok, so maybe I shouldn't be like this, neh? Haha they're actually pretty cool and I can't help but be amazed every time that the great Amano Akira was able to think up of every character that way. Also, Honey-sempai is definitely CUTE along with Mori, they're the best duo ever! You know, I always anticipate your review because not only are they long but they give me motivation as well so thank you so much! **  
><strong>

**TakeshiYamamoto2980 **- Haha Zakuro just happened to pop out in my mind when I was writing the chapter up. I think he could be like that when he's not so crazy. ^-^ Maraming salamat at talagang gagalingan ko! **  
><strong>

**kirika o7 - **Haha maraming salamat kababayan at nagupdate nako at maguupdate pa!**  
><strong>

**wiiTnesS - **Yeah, a lot of 1827 pairings out there but who could resist Hibari? Wahahah and I spotted another 10027 fan! Love them and so-so cool! There would be lots of Allx27 interaction so no worries. ^^**  
><strong>

**Marshmallow Lover- **Byakuran lover I see, don't worry your vote was counted.**  
><strong>

**Lalalala- **1827 it is. ^^**  
><strong>

**cuteanimeXD14378 - **1827 for the win! Haha well, I won't be so biased in this story until after the 10th chapter I think. Let's just see who wins, neh? And really Tsuna looks too cute to look like a guy even Lambo looks more manly at times. ^^**  
><strong>

**shinnifura-chan - **Of course Tsuna would be a bit OOC, he's already seventeen and grown already haha and thanks for the compliment. **  
><strong>

**stormypeach1396 - **Yeah, can't do anything about the votes. People just love Hibari whoosh but I'll do what I can to make this as interesting as possible. ^^**  
><strong>

**Purr -** Um, I really didn't find the movie enjoyable but it did give me some time to think of a plot wah sorry! And well, I'm not sure about the outfit though. Tsuna would be selling his image as sweet and innocent I think but I don't know what Reborn would want to do. So let's just wait and see, k? ^^**  
><strong>

**Asmesthyne - **Thanks for the reminder but really, I use it when necessary and I do find it necessary on the parts I used them on so now worries. **  
><strong>

**runwithanime - **Yeah so far he did but people can still vote till the 10th chapter so no worries, you can vote every chapter you know ^^**  
><strong>

**Suzuru Seiyo - **Of course I don't mind. Haha I think I posted this chapter way too early, don't you think? ^^ Nope, MM doesn't know who Tsubaki is but yeah, I think it doesn't suit her but her bitchy personality kind of goes with the flow I think. Haha yep, Byakuran and Yuni are kind of bosses or something like that and sure you can request any pairing you want as long as it revolves around Tsuna. I don't think Byakuran would be as twisted in my story but let's just wait and see. You'll have Tsuna in many outfits don't worry. :)**  
><strong>

**Halloween's Phantom **- Reborn it is. :)**  
><strong>

**clo-eli - **I couldn't resist not putting Byakuran and the others. :P**  
><strong>

**Cutefoxlee - **1827 then. Thanks for voting!**  
><strong>

**Ootori Haruhi - **Thanks for reading this and the next chapter is up already. **  
><strong>

**femaleJoey - **REVERSE HAREM! It's the best! Haha and yeah D27 need more love. **  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**CeruleanAndGray - **If I was in Tsuna's situation, I would be shouting a lot too haha. Also, thanks for reading this and that your vote was counted.**  
><strong>

**Mina Hikari- **Aww poor Tsuna if Reborn is _THAT _sadistic, he'd be dead by now. Chrome and Tsuna could be like brother and sister or something haha since they're both so fluffy and cute.**  
><strong>

**Yukirin-Sama- **Yeah 1827 page is so cluttered with so many fics already but I'm an 1827 fan too so yeah I understand haha that's why keep voting dear, you never know what the result might be. As a consolation, I'll put in Xanxus for you so no worries. There would be X27 interaction, I'll make sure of it! **  
><strong>

**YuujouKami - **Thanks for the regards and I'll be sure to update as much as I can. **  
><strong>

**Suzuru Seiyo - **Aww you're here again, thanks so much for all your reviews! Yeah, Chrome has a good body even better than Kyoko's and Haru's whoops not to offend anyone but I really like Chrome you see. Tsuna needs to learn the catwalk because the last time he did, he only read it and ran over it once. He needs to perfect it if he wants to be a model. You can request any pairing as long as it's centered on Tsuna, sorry I couldn't reply last time. **  
><strong>

**an **- Giotto it is. **  
><strong>

**stardom - **I'll count your 1827 vote, only one pairing per vote per chapter please. **  
><strong>

**tsuna27kety - **OMG, cookies and chocolates for you! Why? You'll read it on this chapter. You're good at guessing :P**  
><strong>

**stormypeach1396 - **Haha well yeah, someone wanted that pairing so though it might not win, there would be that kind of interaction though. Thanks for the compliment and poor Tsuna, he doesn't even realize it himself but his manly pride is long gone.

**Sachiel Angelo **- I know! If Haru was really a boy, he'd be an obsessive stalker or something haha. Even Haru is sometimes manly than Tsuna. Yep, Gokudera already does and how it happened would be explained soon enough. Of course, there would be R27. ^^**  
><strong>

**Kingyo - **Kyoko has Ryohei for her brother, don't you think the same genes and attitude would flow in her? Aww thanks for saying such things, I do what I can. :) OMG A 2727 FAN! I am one too secretly though haha selfcest isn't something that can be avoided. :P **  
><strong>

**riem-chan - **Yeah I do feel bad for Tsuna to go through all that but all's well that ends well. It entertains Reborn so what the heck? And Hibari it is. **  
><strong>

**yaoilover1827 - **Haha glad you found it funny and yes yes, it is Gokudera. It was already a dead give away. The third round would be awesome, I think haha not sure though. I agree that 1827 look cute together, haha they're so fit with each other!

**AnimeOtakuDeGazuro - **Uhm I can only consider one vote per chapter you see so I'll consider 1827 since it's the one you first wrote. **  
><strong>

**Ilyasviel16 - **You'll know who he is here and yes, hell would break lose one way or another. **  
><strong>

**Sayaemogirl - **I think that naive quality of Tsuna's would never change. :P**  
><strong>

**Orcux - **Aww sorry about that, I got the count wrong so yes, Mukuro has votes. If I was in Tsuna's position, I would have died already haha. **  
><strong>

**Forever27 - **Sorry, I recounted so yeah Mukuro does have votes. ^^ True true! I think Chrome is just too adorable and I think Tsuna treats Chrome like his little sister or something.

**A/N: READ. THANKS. **Ok so people, author notes are meant to be read not overlooked. It might contain some important tidbits. Anyway, it's being asked a lot whether it's ok to vote for other pairings as such. Yes, you could vote for any pairing and I will do my best to let the pairing interact in the story but only vote ones with Tsuna in it. I refuse to write any other pairing without Tsuna in it so please be considerate. Also, thanks for all the reviews and alerts but please if you have the time, could anyone write anything about the story so I could improve or add what you would like to see? Please don't just put in **one **word. Right, onto more lighter news, I PASSED! I'm not an online English teacher. Well, recognized but not working yet since I need to pass a quiz still but all in all it was tough. Also, if anyone's wondering, I'm only 18 and would be on my senior year in college. Thanks for those who wished me luck. (^-^)

* * *

><p>Ok so maybe joining this audition wasn't a good idea after all. No, it was the craziest idea he's ever agreed on or was forced to anyway. Even being a mafia boss was <em>way <em>better than this. His knees were shaking badly and his palms were sweating due to his anxiety. He was nervous as hell and any minute now he would bolt out the door. Or maybe not because seriously, he swore he saw Leo running around in one of the ceilings. It only meant that Reborn was within premises, hiding in one of his secret hideouts.

**No escape** seemed to blare in bright neon lights in his head and he wanted to just duck and cover. He looked around him and suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, comparing the kimonos of the other girls, his looked simple and plain. Sure, he had a bit of a trail for his kimono but all in all he stuck out like a sore thumb. Why? Because every girl seemed to have made themselves look like they're about to attend a grand ball.

Intricate hair styles and head pieces decorated their heads and colourful, grand kimonos showed off their bodies. He looked down at himself and lightly touched his chest. Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Oh _sure_, he had 'breasts' and they were generous but they were absolutely _fake. _How would he even be able to handle himself out there? He peeked through the curtain and watched as the other girls walked down the runway like they owned it.

Will he be able to look that great? As far as he was concerned, he's never seen himself walk down the runway. He was always too concentrated on what Bianchi had to say and to avoid the bullets that always appear out of nowhere. He never had the chance to examine himself. The way he walked and how he carried himself were things he was oblivious of. The brunette cringed to himself. _Maybe, I should've studied myself better. _It's useless to regret now, he was already here and still his knees were shaking. _Damn it! _It was almost his time to walk and he was still nowhere near ready for it.

"Oi Dokuro, is that the girl you made up?" Tsuna's ears caught the name and he listened quietly.

"H-Hai..." Chrome's voice floated across his ears and he swore he could hear a tremble in her voice.

"You really have no tastes now, do you? Look at her! She doesn't even look the part!" The screechy voices made Tsuna want to gag but he still he kept his silence.

"T-Tsumi-san looks g-great as she is." Tsuna smiled lightly. He knew Chrome was fragile but she always seemed like a determined girl. It just made him respect her more.

"Tsk. Yeah right, I don't get why they chose you. You're a complete nobody and you suck at helping. Poor girl, she won't even get pass through the first round." That clucking girl was already grating on his nerves. Now, Tsuna knew he shouldn't be criticizing people, much less cussing at them but Chrome was her friend.

Mess with her and you mess with him not that the girl knew that of course so maybe he could straighten her out? The sudden thought made him nod to himself. He looked back and saw a few girls at the side; one of them was his friend, Chrome. With determined steps, he moved forward. He was only a few meters away when he stopped abruptly.

"Iie, Tsumi-san will make it. She would be accepted, I'm sure of it." There was no stutter and Tsuna stared before him. The girl she thought as fragile stared strong at the girls surrounding her. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her mouth pursed in a tight line. Tsuna smiled a bit, his eyes closing before turning away, occupying his previous perch just behind the curtains. Such confidence in him, surely, he'd be pressured but the utter conviction touched him. _Arigatou Chrome-chan._

"Ha! That's bull, little girl! You don't know a thing! Let's prove it, shall we? If you're so confident then why don't we bet?" Sudden dread overlapped his earlier contentment. Tsuna listened carefully; he had a bad feeling about this.

"If your little _Tsumi-san _doesn't get accepted, you quit this fashion show. If she gets accepted, I quit. Deal?" The unlaced mocking and utter sneer behind her voice already proved how pathetic and desperate she was. Tsuna found himself clenching his fists tightly. _Please don't accept it, Chrome-chan. Please don't acc-_

"Deal." And Tsuna knew his fate was sealed. _Fuck my life. _

...

"Tell me _again _why I'm here?"

"Kufufu, aren't you stupid, Octopus-head? We're obviously here for the auditions."

"Shut up! No one asked you illusion freak!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, he's just teasing you."

"Kufufu, teasing is too light a word, Yamamoto-kun."

"Oh, you're right! Hahaha..."

"Don't ignore me you idiots!"

A blonde sighed and shook his head. He was agitated more so than usual. An agitated bomber is _never _a good thing. He can't blame him. After Reborn dropped the bomb on them about Tsuna's new mission, they were both on their own respective flights towards the land of the Rising Sun, Japan. He was given a job as this fashion show's main judge.

He didn't even get why they were here. They should be looking for their beloved, little brunette _not _staying in a room with a bunch of other models. Reborn really had a hand in this because if not why would Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, and Yamamoto Takeshi be in one room and not killing each other? Dino sighed and shook his head.

The massive, overkill presence from these three individuals had long scared the other models away. Now, he along with his co-judge Lal Mirch, who stepped out a bit, were staying with these three. They were to stay behind doors letting the fake panel of judges take the lead. Dino glanced at the screen tuning out the obvious verbal fight that escalated. He spotted Lal Mirch and Dino smiled to himself. Of course, even a toughie such as Lal wouldn't be able to bear the onslaught of noise from a bunch of children.

So far, all the girls were pretty standard some were a bit promising than the others and he already chose his picks. It was kind of uninteresting actually but a threat from Reborn would have him glued to his seat for the rest of the auditions. That and a beating from Lal Mirch had him obeying like a dog. Seriously, why are all Arcobalenos sadists? He could understand Lal because this fashion show was something her precious students worked their asses for but Reborn? He really had no clue.

He still had to look for his little brother or in this case little 'sister.' Who knows what trouble Tsuna would have in this 'dog eats dog' world of show business? Sure Tsuna was to be the boss of the most powerful mafia family in existence but show business is a different story. It runs deep with filthy play and greedy mongrels just dying to get their hands on money. Tsuna could handle mafia, sure he could. It was more on violence and killing but show business could destroy you from the inside out. That's why some mafia families had some of its people undercover as artists.

This world of the unknown must be delved in especially since it could provide massive connections and protection. Still it was dangerous here. Every move is being criticized and one mistake could end your career and brand you a loser for life. Dino shook his head disappointingly at the thought. His little, adopted brother wasn't suited for this. But of course, Reborn thinks otherwise. _Still as cruel as ever, eh Reborn? _

"Say that again and you die, multi-eyed freak!" He heard Gokudera growl out and the blond was sure the silver haired Mafioso would pop a vein soon. He looked back and saw how Gokudera was reaching behind his pockets, Dino stood up quickly. He can't bring out his bombs! No one knew they were mafia members, even his student Hibari didn't know! Within an instant, he was behind Gokudera holding him back.

"Hora, don't be too hot-headed, Gokudera." Said male struggled wanting to take Mukuro down. Dino sighed, why was he playing referee anyway?

"Kufufu, being baited like a child, how pathetic." Gokudera glared hard and his struggles were harder to hold.

"I'll definitely kill you!"

"Oi Gokudera, don't mind him so much!" Dino closed his eyes and prayed to whoever was up there that Lal would come back soon. These boys were getting too rowdy and they can't disrupt this audition lest two Arcobalenos would be breathing down their necks. He looked to the side and saw Yamamoto playing with his game console meaning he was playing a baseball game again. Help from him was out of the question. Besides, whenever Gokudera's like this, no one could stop him except Reborn, Bianchi, and his little brother. _Oh god, I'm doomed. _

"You'll die! I swear I'-" Gokudera stopped and the sudden pause alerted the three males. "I'll kill you..." Mukuro looked disturbed and Dino suddenly felt Gokudera's body sag. They stared curiously at the silent male whose eyes were wide and he looked absolutely speechless.

"Gokudera?" Dino peeked from behind wondering what the hell happened all of a sudden. He removed his grasp and the bomber fell on the ground still his eyes were intent on one thing.

"J-Juudaime..." The soft whisper was only within his hearing range and that was a good thing because that title shouldn't be uttered so carelessly. Dino stared surprised at the bomber and tentatively turned to the screen. What he saw left him speechless and his heart racing faster than it should be.

Brown hair first greeted his vision and locks of the finest quality moved along 'her' every movement. Soft blue was her ensemble and every flower seemed to bloom more as she glided across the runway. Her movements were confident yet graceful, alluring even. She didn't falter and her aura was unshakable. Her movements were flawless and natural, much captivating than anyone he's seen walk the runway.

Unlike all the previous girls, she didn't wear the geta usually paired along with the kimono. She walked barefoot, her circlet shining in the light giving her exposed skin a silky imagery. Her eyes were half-lidded and her petal lips parted, breathing in the stage as if she was meant to walk there. She stopped at the end of the runway with a pose too charismatic for a beginner and her turn was perfect.

The way she carried herself told of a story, it was dramatic and no one could keep her eyes off her.

_That _woke him up. Gokudera glared and quickly yanked the door open; his mind only intent on one thing. There was no question about it and that would be to be able to see and protect his boss who he hasn't seen for years. To make sure no one could touch 'her.' Most especially now when she looks like she's seducing every male in sight. Really what was the hitman thinking throwing Tsuna in a den of hungry monsters? Yes, not lions because everyone he's met are absolutely dangerous and all monsters, like that multi-eyed freak and that blood-thirsty weirdo.

"What got into the prissy cat?" Mukuro turned to Dino only to see him gaping like an idiot at the screen. Not minutes later and Dino was bolting out the door after the idiotic bomber. He stared blankly at the strange scene and turned to Yamamoto who in turn shrugged.

"Saa... why don't we look then?" Yamamoto's ever present grin was in place but he knew better. There was something deeper behind those eyes not that he cared though. Mukuro smirked; this was definitely going to be interesting. What could have made the ever bad tempered Italian stop and be tamed like a little puppy? _We'll just see then. _

"Kufufu, I couldn't agree more."

...

_Your actions speak louder than words, Tsuna._

Bianchi's words blared in his head, reminding him once again of his dreadful training. He took his first step. He can't let himself falter now, not when Chrome's work was on the line. Sure, he didn't want to do this and there was no way he could even pass through the first audition but he needed to try. He won't know without trying, right? Besides, he trained for this. He could do this, _definitely. _And his friends, his beloved friends were going to be there if he did pass. _That _and avoiding his death for awhile via Reborn would be good too. Tsuna cringed inwardly. _Focus, damn it! _

_Breathe slowly; be aware of every movement in your body._

Just as he did, his nerves seemed to calm, his posture straightening. Somehow, he felt it inside; it was just like when he's in his Hyper Dying Will. That indifferent feeling towards anything else but that lingering will of wanting to do just one thing. Everything else seemed to fade out as the scorching lights on the runway heated his skin.

_Throw your inhibitions and let your body guide you along. Feel it. Savour it._

His body moved accordingly to his will; his feet gliding carefully on the ground and his hands swaying along. It could be likened to his fights at times were he needed to be aware of his footing to be as silent as possible and his hands moving precisely to deliver an accurate hit. Maybe, it wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. He smiled slightly to himself. The climax was already near and it only meant one thing.

_That final point is your last chance. Show them who you are and let them be awed by your prowess!_

Bianchi was really passionate about this part and who was he to argue when she was dangling her poisonous cooking in front of him? Not him, definitely not him. He was almost at the end and when his feet reached the podium, his body slanted to the side and his eyes focused on the judges; letting his brown orbs narrow and his body still for a few moments.

It was a struggle to walk while your head was littered with wayward thoughts but he was here now, wasn't he? He smirked to himself and turned around walking down the runway once again, his hair fluttering behind him and his circlet of pearls glinting in the light.

His brown locks covered a part of his face, his smirk evident in his face. _I did it. _Silence reigned backstage but his ears were blocked by his pulse beating loudly. Tsuna breathed in deeply, his heart was beating way too fast. Was this adrenaline from the stage fright he overcame?

"T-Tsumi-san..." Tsuna turned to the side and there stood Chrome smiling at him. He smiled in return.

"I did it, didn't I Chrome-chan?" She nodded and he breathed in a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes trying to still his breathing only to open them once again in alarm. He looked around him wondering what it was, a sudden hostile presence he sensed or was it just his imagination acting up? Girls littered around and everything seemed just the way it was. Tsuna shook his head lightly. Maybe he was just too tired. _That must be it. _

"T-Tsumi-san, we should go to the spectator's area. The first round is almost ending you see." Chrome's voice floated in his ears and he nodded absentmindedly. He should rest for awhile and that thirty minute break would be really good right now. He just hoped that Reborn won't bother him for awhile.

The glare of the bright lights stunned his eyes for a moment. He looked around and saw how all the girls around him conversed among themselves. A table on the far side featured some expensive drinks and fine looking desserts. It was the ideal food for young women since they like sweets so much. Well, Haru and Kyoko were kind of obsessed with it.

Tsuna shuddered slightly. It was horrible how he had to eat a dozen of cakes in one sitting just because Haru and Kyoko asked him to saying how it's such a waste in a dessert buffet. He was puking all night after and had to stay at his house for a sick day. It was _horrible. _Reborn just made it worse by making him eat sweets again the whole day. It wasn't pretty and the memories only gave him goose bumps.

"T-Tsumi-san, you should eat first. Here." A plate was thrust in his face and he would've shrieked in horror if it wasn't for the sandwich that greeted his eyes. Chrome laughed a bit at his relieved face as he took the plate in his hands.

"Y-You looked horrified seeing all the sweets. I took the liberty in getting you a sandwich instead, T-Tsumi-san." Tsuna smiled. It was refreshing seeing Chrome like this. At the back of his mind, he swore that he'd win this. He can't let Chrome be dragged down just because of him. He ate his food slowly conversing with Chrome in turns.

Sure, he was forced here at the start but he was having fun. Slowly but surely, he was getting used to being Tsubaki Mikomi but it doesn't mean he liked it though. His gaze swept around him and for awhile, it was uneventful. It was break after all and he savoured it. Nothing can make him feel otherwise or so he thought. A storm was approaching and he wasn't even aware of it.

"JUUDAIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders: <strong>Only one paring per vote per chapter, people. Other than that, happy voting! Anyone who has voted can vote again as long as it's on different chapters. So don't forget to R&R everyone. It's vital also that you send in reviews, they are fuel and food for people like me haha. ^^

**Poll: **

1. Hibari Kyoya - 23

2. Mukuro Rokudo - 4

3. Gokudera Hayato - 2

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi - 2

5. Dino Cavallone - 3

6. Reborn - 14

7. Giotto - 3

8. Colonello - 3

9. Xanxus -1

10. Squalo - 1

11. Fuuta -1

12. Enma - 1

13. Byakuran - 3

14. R2718 - 2

15. 2727 - 1

16. Others - (please specify who you want)


	6. Mysterious Agendas and Foul Play

**A/N: READ. THANKS. **Ok so the reviews are really great and inspiring too! Thanks everyone and because of that I'd like to award my **100th** reviewer which is **TheRedLamp. **For being my **100th** reviewer, you could choose the character that would appear next chapter and once you vote on this chapter, your votes would be equivalent to three votes so choose wisely and make sure to review for me to know who you choose! Also, for your question, yes Adult Reborn is the one people are voting for. I'll reply to the reviews on the next chapter but for now, my precious bed is calling for me. And guess what? I'm posting an 1827 fic soon for all those fanatic about them, I hope you support me. (^-^)

Also, didn't anyone notice that every chapter gets longer? Why? Because of the reviews! And so:

****motivation** = longer chapters + faster updates = more reviews**

* * *

><p>At a young age of five, he understood and realized how different his life was from others. How his world contrasted so much with his surroundings. Even at such a young age, he knew deep inside that his world was cruel and would be filled with pain. What happened to his mother was already more than enough proof for him to realize; that and his uncanny ability in analysing things far beyond his age.<p>

He was a born genius but what use was his knowledge if it caused him grief and pain? He was trained to fight since he was able to walk. He was taught things inappropriate for children his age all so that he could fit and survive in their world. The mafia, a brutal and unforgiving world, was his whole life and he was trained to be a Mafioso from inside out. His whole being embodied their ideals and his loyalty was wielded from such teachings.

However, where does his loyalty lie from here when no one intended to take him in? Every family he has come to know seemed to turn a blind eye when it comes to him. His destructive abilities and flaring temper always set them in doubt but that's who he was, his life wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be in this situation and he never wished for it. Was it his fault in the first place? He never wished to be born the way he was so why was he being blamed? He thought he'd lost hope but a warm hand was extended to him.

The Ninth, Vongola Nono, was kind to him and let him be. And so unknowingly, his loyalty towards the Vongola Famiglia was established. Though he wondered why the Ninth didn't acknowledge him as an official member. Why? Did he make him feel uneasy too? He didn't understand and he never could until the day that baby hit man came to him saying how he was to test the next supposed heir's worth in inheriting his beloved mafia family.

His dampened emotions came back in full force, anger burning in his heart. If a weakling was to lead the Vongola, it would be their downfall and he will never let that happen. It's for the Ninth and the family he protects. With determined steps, he stepped foot in Japan, a long journey from Italy it was. He didn't care though; he had to see the supposed heir for himself. Reborn, the baby hit man, already arranged everything for him. Three days and now he was facing the supposed heir, a weakling and pathetic excuse of a human, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_Once I kill you, I'll be the next boss of Vongola!" His dynamites were lit and thrown fiercely at the quivering brunette before him. _

"_HIEEEE! I don't want to be the next Vongola boss! You can be the next one for all I care!" Such crass words ignited his rage. How could he think lightly of such an important position? If the Vongola were to land in the hands of this weakling, they were all doomed. _

"_Fight, Dame-Tsuna. Stop running away from your enemy." A gun shot was heard and he stared a bit speechless when almost all the brunette's clothes were torn from the intensity of Reborn's bullet. _

"_I'll defeat you with my dying will!" His eyes widened as that same quivering kid charged at him in full force. In his panic, he slipped and his bombs flew around him. He looked up unable to move. If those bombs fell on the ground, it would be the end of him. They were too many and he'd surely die. He laughed inside, how pathetic really, to die by his own weapon, what a shameful end. _

"_I'll put them out with my dying will!" He watched in utter disbelief as every bomb in the air was put out just as he said. As soon as every bomb was unusable, that same kid fell on the ground; the fire on his head gone. He was panting and from what he saw, he could see the other's hands a bit burned from using them bare. _

"_W-Why? W-Why did you save me?" He couldn't understand. Why did he save him when he tried to kill him just a few minutes ago? The brunette turned to him, a smile present on his lips._

"_You'd normally save someone, right?" The kid's eyes were gentle and he sensed no ill will, all he felt was acceptance and kindness. No pretence and he felt a bit of his shell crack. Now, he understood why the Ninth chose him as the heir. Gokudera closed his eyes, savouring that moment, that sudden realization. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the last glimmer of hope in their darkened world. And with that, his unbreakable loyalty was given to the one and only person who deserved it. _

"_You really are worthy, Juudaime. From here on, I will follow you even to the ends of the earth. I will be by your side always."_

That was his promise and even though he had to part from his boss for the time being to train and accomplish his missions, he has never forgotten. He always made sure to keep a close eye on his boss even from Italy. Now, it wasn't needed though because no matter what anyone says, no one can stop him from protecting Tsuna in this rabid world of greed and deceit. No one can interfere because he lives for his boss, no, Tsuna was his world and that would never change.

"JUUDAIME!"

...

"Ack!" Choking on his sandwich wasn't what he planned and certainly a sudden death via heart attack wasn't what he signed up for. _Oh god, oh god, oh, god, oh god! _For once when he can be right, it just _had _to be something he dreaded. Chrome rubbed his back trying to ease the sudden pain in his chest from choking. He smiled assuredly at the worried girl and shook his head indicating that he was alright.

Slowly, he looked back and a mop of silver hair greeted his eyes. Who in the world would have such glistening, silver hair but him? _Hiieeeee! _It can't be, it just _can't_. But that same figure won't disappear. Emerald green eyes and silver hair were the bomber's distinctive features. _Please. Not. Now. _Gokudera looked frantic as he pushed through the crowd of screeching girls. Tsuna cringed inwardly and ducked his head, turning to his new found friend in the process.

"Chrome, if anyone asks, don't tell them you've seen someone like me, ok?" He stared at Chrome with wide eyes, pleading and desperate. Chrome nodded obediently and he smiled in return. He stood quickly and waved at Chrome from behind.

He can't let Gokudera see him like this and why he was here wasn't a surprise anymore. Only one baby hit man would do this, telling Gokudera of his whereabouts and such were his entire plan. _Damn baby. _Reborn's only goal in life was to torture him and surviving from his tutor was his one priority in life.

Chrome's dressing room would be the best option as of now. Tsuna clutched a part of his dress, looking around cautiously. The hallways were empty, seemingly deserted but Tsuna knew otherwise, everyone was just loitering around the spectator's area. Sooner or later, the qualifiers for the second round would be announced and hiding in a dressing room would be of no consequence since he'd be called on by Chrome whether he went through or not. He hoped he passed though.

Tsuna sighed and turned the doorknob, going inside his hiding place as quietly as possible. A sudden change in surroundings stunned him for a moment and a minute later his hand was raised, his body turning around and preparing to hit the one behind him. His closed fist was captured and Tsuna was left staring at golden brown eyes. His own eyes widened in disbelief and he could only utter one word.

"Dino-nii."

...

"So care to tell me what this is all about, Tsuna? Or should it be Tsumi-chan?" Dino chuckled to himself when said brunette frowned at him. Really, he could still read his little brother like a book. Poor Gokudera though. If he wasn't so hasty then he would've been able to pinpoint the sudden departure of a petite woman with silky, long locks. The silver-haired bomber was too brash and only looked straight ahead.

"Reborn told me that my skills in disguise sucked." Tsuna pouted, annoyed at the sudden turn of events. He didn't know that the person he considered to be his older brother knew of his current predicament. It was just unfair and Dino refused to tell him what he was doing in this place.

How could Reborn relay such information to people he knew would worry too much? Dino was a pure-bred worrywart and that baby hit man knew that. _Well, at least he didn't know. _Shivers suddenly racked his spine. If that person knew what he's been up to, he didn't even know what would happen.

"And so he asked you to be pretend to be a _girl _model?" Tsuna nodded slowly as if pained of hearing his mission once again. Well, it was painful though with all the training and sleepless nights. Now that he thought about it, didn't agreeing to do this give Reborn more reason to torture him? _Ugh, kill me now. _

"Gokudera knows, Tsuna." Flopping on the couch, his grace still intact, Tsuna sighed heavily while plucking a random book on his far side. He needed to distract himself for a while.

"Don't I know, Dino-nii." Dino chucked lowly to himself. Seeing Tsuna now made him relieved somehow. He was worried constantly about him especially since he was forced with such a heavy responsibility and at such a young age too but that strong will Tsuna always had in his eyes still hasn't vanished. If anything, it seemed to shine more brightly than before. _It's been three years, after all. _

Dino stared before him, watching carefully as his little brother, no, little 'sister' engrossed herself with the book in her hand, brown fringe casting a shadow over her doe-brown eyes. With practiced ease, Tsuna turned a page, no sound emitted. _Just like a hit man. _So Reborn trained Tsuna well; too well in fact.

Who would be able to walk with such grace and flexibility within a span of a week? He watched silently memorizing every detail. How Tsuna would tuck 'her' hair behind 'her' ear gently. Was this person even Tsuna? If he wasn't told beforehand, he'd be sure he wouldn't know that this was his little brother. She was too..._beautiful. _The sound of a book suddenly being shut closed snapped him from his thoughts. Dino looked up, masking his guilt with an easy smile as Tsuna stared at him curiously.

"What's up?" Tsuna stood and glanced at the clock at the far side. It was almost time for the announcement meaning he had to go to the spectator's area. He wanted to wait for Chrome to tell him but his nerves won't let him feel at ease.

"I really don't know why you and Gokudera are here but could you keep him in check?" Tsuna stared at him and Dino sighed. He's never been able to refuse Tsuna and he wasn't about to start now though holding down that bomber would be a pain. Dino stood from his seat and approached Tsuna, this time though he'd receive something in return.

"You know how hard that would, right Tsuna?" Tsuna grimaced, silently agreeing but if Gokudera isn't stopped, his cover might be blown.

"But Goku-"Dino held up his hand and Tsuna closed his mouth just as quickly. The blond Italian stood before him, smiling that carefree smile he'd always seen him with.

"I'll do it but on one condition." Tsuna tilted his head to the side confused when Dino grinned knowingly at him and realization dawned on him, his eyes widening a fraction.

"B-But D-Dino-nii!" His older brother's gaze was unyielding and Tsuna sighed. It's not like Dino would let him go if he didn't do it. He always did it back then. Sighing, he raised his hands, clutching Dino's clothes and propelling himself upwards. As gently as he could, his lips connected with soft skin and he pulled away just as quickly. His face bloomed red as amused laughter permeated the silent room.

"You're just like before, Tsuna. _So cute._" Coupled with a pinch on his cheeks, the annoyed brunette felt his embarrassment increase. Really, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Fine fine, I'll do as you say but you know, Tsuna..." Dino paused. "...This really suits you." A gentle tug on his hair and Tsuna found himself a few inches away from Dino's own. His face reddened once again as soft lips touched his heated face. A soft whisper in his ear, 'Be careful,' and his self-proclaimed older brother was by the doorway smiling at him.

"See you then, Tsumi-chan." The door closed shut and he was met with silence again. Though he felt his heart racing and his ears were blocked once again with the roaring thud of his pulse. Why did it feel like an underlying threat was hidden in his older brother's warning? Tsuna shook his head. Dino was just being a worrywart again, nothing to be alarmed about.

He glanced at his far side and his eyes widened. There was only less than a minute left before the break's over. _I'm going to be late! _Wearing his geta, he rushed outside running for dear life towards the spectator's area, pushing his worries at the back of his mind. He didn't have time for that now; he needed to concentrate on the audition.

Thinking over Dino's words could wait. _I need to focus, damn it! _A turn in the corner and he was in the waiting hall along with everyone else. The announcements were about to start and his heart beat accelerated as he listened attentively forgetting everything else. Though he didn't realize that maybe he shouldn't have ignored what Dino said.

...

"As you all know, this second round would test your balance. In accordance to this, all of you must be able to wear the heeled sandals that will be given to you and be able to walk through this runway." The announcer paused and gestured behind her. A runway much narrower greeted their eyes and Tsuna deflated at best. Why does that runway make him remember all those haunting memories of his training? Well, at least he passed the first round though barely since he was the last one called out.

"Also, all of you would walk alternately meaning you will have to pass the runway without knocking another model down while holding your own walk through the runway." A series of murmurs flooded the room. Some whines and groans could be heard and Tsuna can't really blame them. The runway for the second round is narrower and they expect two girls to walk alternately in turns? Quite a feat, he would say so himself but he wouldn't falter, he needed to pass all the rounds no matter what it takes.

"You have 15 minutes to prepare so please do it quickly. Please gather backstage once done. Good luck." The announcer went her way and every girl in sight seemed to disperse like ants amidst rain. A tug on his kimono sleeve had his attention turned elsewhere and saw Chrome smiling shyly at him from his right. He smiled in return and nodded gratefully when a pair of heeled sandals was handed to him by petite fingers.

"Arigatou Chrom-chan." A blush peppered her skin soon after just as always and he laughed softly patting the girl softly on the head. An idea struck him suddenly and he smiled in glee. Gathering Chrome's hands in his, he stared with shining eyes at the surprised model.

"Neh Chrome-chan, can you help me with something?" Chrome knew the rules and she knew she couldn't give any kinds of advice for the auditions and she can't guide them through the tests. However, seeing her new friend smiling expectantly at her, she just couldn't find it in her to actually reject Tsumi. From the start, she was already drawn to her and she wondered why when all her life, she only actually cared for three other individuals. Hesitantly, she nodded and the brunette smiled brightly once again.

"Thanks once again, Chrome-chan!" Tsumi smiled at her, that gentle smile and soft eyes she's learned to love seeing. She smiled in return. _I should be the one thanking you, Tsumi-san. _Soon, they were headed towards Chrome's changing room not minding the others going about their way and also unaware of the spiteful aura being emitted from behind.

"So what do you think?" A glare was set in place as she crossed her arms and turned away from the annoying sight of two, babbling amateurs. Really, why did their employer hire someone like her? She was weak and unremarkable. A total pushover at that, no matter how much she taunted her, she never budged. _Annoying bitch!_

"Glaring at Chrome won't make her disappear you know, Amitsu." She tsked in irritation, letting her hair flutter behind her as she brushed through her locks with languid fingers. Amitsu Tadashi had long, curled blond hair, reaching her waist and highlighting her pale features and light, blue eyes. Having a bodacious reputation as a veteran model, she looked down at others.

She was easily displeased and of course had a personality as opposite as her good reputation. She did all she could to get to where she was and her body was of no consequence to her, using it was only a form of payment to get to where she was now. This modelling gig was no different. Getting chosen would mean another boost in one's career and having played whore for the higher ups was such an easy task.

"You think I don't know that? That _Tsumi-san _she's so fond of needs to go down, Rizona*." Her form bristled hearing the disgusting name and Rizona sighed. Rizona Eva was a petite, Italian model with wavy, blonde hair and greyish eyes. She was also known as Amitsu's best friend and confidant. That's only a title though.

It's not like she cared actually. In truth, helping Amitsu in her plans and pretending to befriend her gave her ample amounts of entertainment. She was able to see the desperation and the pathetic excuse of a woman Amitsu is and well, let's just say she provided enough laughs to last a lifetime. This time, it was getting tiring since she liked Chrome and her personality was _way _better than this ambitious prostitute in front of her. Right, that and her ways were getting boring. She needed more entertainment in life; especially since her mafia family was way too lenient with her and never gave her too many missions, just this model pretence.

"Hey, why don't I tell you a secret then, Amitsu? I think it would be the best plan as of yet." Amitsu grinned knowingly and Rizona laughed inside. _Sink, line, and hook; too easy._

…..

"There is no way, I'm doing that!" Gokudera glared menacingly and Dino sighed, covering his face, frustrated. This blockhead of a bomber was already grating on his nerves refusing everything he said. Is refraining from approaching Tsuna during the auditions that difficult? Now that he thought of it, he wasn't able to stop himself either. Dino sighed once again. _This is hopeless. _

"I need to protect Juu-"His mouth was covered abruptly and Gokudera glared at the blond Italian. Yamamoto stared curiously at them from the doorway and a low whisper made its way in his ears.

"It's _Tsumi_, Gokudera. No one knows who Tsuna really is so stop with your _Juudaime_ all the time. Do you want your boss to fail his mission?" The silver-haired bomber paled hearing such words and he crumpled on the ground mumbling lowly to himself.

"I'm a failure right-hand man; he'll never forgive me…." Footsteps resounded inside their waiting room and Dino looked back to see Mukuro and Lal staring at the lump on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Lal pointed carelessly at the mumbling idiot on the floor and Dino shrugged to himself. That should keep him sedated for a while.

"Kufufu, so the prissy cat finally lost it?" Mukuro smirked to himself but it soon faded when nothing but silence came from Gokudera. His eyes narrowed and his gaze settled on the blond Italian settling on his seat awaiting the second round to start.

"This is serious, Bronco. Did you drug this thing?" Dino shook his head and shrugged. Mukuro stared at the lifeless lump on the floor before kicking Gokudera on the side, who flinched but remained silent, before sitting himself on the couch. It was boring when his victims are lifeless. They needed to resist and cry out for him to enjoy. Yamamoto approached the still figure on the floor and began poking his face yet no response still.

"Gokudera's like a doll hahaha…." Lal stared before her and shook her head. _Idiots. _She sat across from Dino staring at screen, awaiting the start of the second round. It was almost time, she guessed. The models she needs to choose for the final round must be of top quality. She won't settle for less not when her students were depending on her. A veil of solemn silence covered the otherwise noisy room, everyone too preoccupied with the beginning of the second audition. Though they may seem to be fooling around, they were serious when it comes down to their line of work. Well, it was also due to the fact that Lal wasn't someone who should be angered.

"Greetings everyone, the second round of the auditions is starting so please settle down and we'll commence in five minutes." The speakers blared throughout the silent room and within minutes, a model was walking through the runway.

"Ciaossu." A small voice piped in and the silence that reigned was broken. Everyone turned to the baby walking towards the center table.

"Reborn!" Their eyes were glued to his lax figure, drinking coffee as if nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The baby hit man smirked, glancing around the room as he did so. His plan was already in motion and he only needs for his idiot student to make the final move.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Dino, Lal, Mukuro, Yamamato?"

…

"Breathe, Tsuna, breathe…" His nerves were acting up again. It was almost his turn and yet he already felt himself weaken once again. He's really still a coward inside out. Seeing other girls falter and stumble along the runway as they pass the models they have to alternate with was not very comforting. He did practice with Chrome but he was still restless. Not only that, he's been sensing something strange since a while ago yet he can't pinpoint what it was or where it came from.

"T-Tsumi-san?" His ears perked up and he looked back where he knew the voice came from. Chrome stared at her unsurely.

"G-Good l-luck, I know you can do it." Her eyes which always looked so unsure stared strongly at him and somehow his frazzled nerves seemed to settle a bit. Tsuna smiled.

"Arigatou…" He whispered softly and turned around. It was his turn now. He can't mess up. He could do this, absolutely. He closed his eyes momentarily and recalled Bianchi's words. It would be hard; this second round was no small feat. To walk with a kimono weighing you down, wearing high-heeled, wood sandals and being able to turn your body in a way that you won't fall and make the other model fall was hard. To nail this seemed impossible. Tsuna smiled lightly to himself. Ever since Reborn came, the impossible always seemed possible. The headlights lined along the side burned his eyes a bit but he didn't mind.

_High-heeled shoes are women's weapons, ones that can lure men instantly._

_Weapons, huh?_ It was deadly, very deadly. His feet hurt for a week after being forced to walk all day wearing stiletto heels the whole day while books were on his head. Reborn was a bastardly, sadistic baby but today, he's thankful for that.

_To walk in them with grace and poise is only possible if balance was under your belt. _

With Bianchi's teachings rewinding themselves in his mind, he walked with confidence till he was at the edge of the runway. He posed for a moment and turned around; his heels did nothing to slow him down. His body felt natural in them and he gagged at the thought. Men shouldn't _feel _natural in high-heeled shoes, damn it! His gaze settled on the model walking towards him.

He needed to be able to walk this runway while he passed her. _Right, can't be distracted now. _He was almost done; the only hurdle now is going pass to that model. Once near her, he turned a bit to the side intending to let her through when she raised her hand and pushed him on the side. Tsuna's eyes widened, caught off guard as he felt his body careening to the side, the girl smirked at her and walked away looking as if nothing happened. _Shit! I'll fall! _Falling means failing and failing equates death as Reborn stated meaning he's doomed. _Shit!_

"TSUMI-SAN!"

…..

"Why are you here again?" Lal raised a sceptical eyebrow as Reborn sat on his miniature chair, leisurely drinking his espresso. Everyone stared at the baby who remained silent. Carefully observing the surroundings, Mukuro sat from afar, analysing the situation. He knew of this baby just a few days ago, appearing out of nowhere and offering to provide him with the best entertainment if he agreed to come to this fashion show. And he did because he was defeated the next few seconds they fought. He stepped back and agreed and the baby did promise him something interesting. Who was he to pass on that, most especially when he's bored? _Bored, indeed. _

"Kid, what are you doing here? Are we playing a game again?" Yamamoto laughed amusedly and Dino shook his head. There was no need for him to input his query. No matter how much he asked before, Reborn never answered him. The clink of porcelain resounded in the room as the baby hit man finished his espresso.

"It's none of your business." His gaze settled on the screen and Lal sighed. He was still stubborn. No one could really understand him.

"But if you really want to know." Reborn paused and cocked his gun, his eyes glinting maliciously and a smirk splayed on his lips. "I'll have to kill you first." Lal tsked in irritation.

"Fine fine, I don't need to know. The audition is more important anyway." She waved dismissingly and watched in silence as the models walked down the runway, rolling her eyes in disappointment when some lost their balance and fell.

"Have you chosen which ones you'll accept, Lal?" She turned to the side where Reborn was. It was no longer surprising to see him so close to her when he was so far just a minute ago. He was a pure bred hit man, after all.

"They're all average at best. No one's at par with my expectations." Reborn smirked and pointed at the screen.

"How about her?" Her gaze flitted towards the screen and she was met with a girl with brown, long locks walking towards the edge of the runway. True, she walked with grace and has potential but the deciding factor would be when she had to get pass the model. How will she do it?

"She'll lose her balance just like the rest." Dino looked back and a frown marred his face, she looked back, deadpanned as if saying, 'It's true, live with it idiot.'

"Is that what you really think?" Just as soon as Reborn uttered his words, she saw how the alternate model pushed the brunette to the side and lost her balance. Lal frowned, that was foul play but she was still able to prove her point.

"Tsumi!" Dino's sudden outburst surprised her along with everyone else, even Gokudera snapped out of his stupor hearing the name. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, they knew her?

"Watch carefully, Lal." Reborn's words were haunting and it made her step back. What did he mean by that? Her gaze settled on the screen and her eyes widened. _What the?_ She watched as the falling girl pivoted herself using the heel of her right foot and grounding her left foot firmly on the ground, turning her body along and her hands swaying against the trajectory of her inclined body. It all happened within a flash of a second and light pink eyes stared with disbelief as the girl once falling now stood on her feet, her eyes narrowed and her hair dancing around her. She stilled for a few moments before finishing her walk and disappearing behind crimson curtains.

"She did it! I knew she could!" Lal was woken from her trance hearing the annoying exclamations from Gokudera and cheers from Dino. She looked back at the hit man staring at the screen and her hands collided with the table.

"What the _hell _was that?" Reborn smirked and her anger flared. She did _not _like being fooled nor was she satisfied in being confused. Even as a trained fighter, she couldn't do what that girl just did. Changing your position mid-air was something akin to impossible, unless you had absolute control of your body and said body is as light as a feather. Thinking this, Lal's eyes widened.

"She was what you came for, didn't you Reborn?" The hit man turned away, ignoring her question. Lal glared hard and turned to the idiots she could use to relieve her anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MORONS!" Gokudera 'eeped' and Dino ducked behind the couch as Lal approached slowly. Howls of pain and agony permeated the air yet Yamamoto only laughed at the scene.

"What a cool game." Reborn shook his head. _Imbeciles. _Nearing the exit, a shadow blocked his path. Mukuro glowered down at him, his aura ominous.

"So that girl was the entertainment you promised me?" Observing from the shadows always did wonders for him, from then till now. Seeing the stunt that girl just did made everything fall into place.

"Think what you like." The door slammed shut and Reborn was gone. Mukuro laughed lowly to himself.

"Kufufu, I will."

…

"T-Tsumi-san…" Chrome stared, worried at her unresponsive friend. True, she breathed in a sigh of relief when Tsumi was able to stand after being pushed like that. She was glad that she didn't fall off the runway and some part of her wanted to believe that her outburst helped her friend. She wanted to model with her on this fashion show but now it seems impossible.

"I know, Chrome-chan…Tsk." His brown locks served as a curtain, preventing Chrome from seeing his face. _It h-hurts… _His features contorted in pain as just the slightest movement stabbed his body with unbearable pain. Hearing Chrome's desperate shout woke him and urged him to move his helpless body. And he did, he didn't want Chrome to quit because of him but in exchange, it seemed he was in a pinch. His hand settled on his right ankle, swollen and purpling already in color. _This is bad, very bad. _Because of all the things to happen was to have his foot twisted, the possibility of a broken bone very high. _What do I do?_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>**Rizona - **a character introduced in the Fate of Heat DS Game. She's a member of the Evocatore Famiglia. Her main role was to fight alongside the Vongola Famiglia. So if you're wondering about her, you can look it up on the net.

**Poll: **Please, when voting, vote on the latest chapter because I might lose track of your vote if you vote on chapters previously posted. Also, you can vote every chapter. It doesn't matter if you've voted before so long as you vote only one character per chapter. Thanks!

1. Hibari Kyoya - 30

2. Mukuro Rokudo - 10

3. Gokudera Hayato - 3

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi - 2

5. Dino Cavallone - 3

6. Adult Reborn - 19

7. Giotto - 5

8. Colonello - 4

9. Xanxus -1

10. Squalo - 1

11. Fuuta -1

12. Enma - 1

13. Byakuran - 3

14. R2718 - 3

15. 2727 - 1

16. D2769 - 1

17. Others - (please specify who you want)


	7. Quick Interventions and Loose Strings

**A/N: READ. THANKS. **I can't do it! I can't! After some debating with myself, I realized that I can't just stop replying to reviews so I'll be replying to everyone so no worries. For now, replies will be for every two chapters and I can't reply for this chapter, it's my mother's birthday you see and it's getting busy here at my place. And so **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHER! **OK, back on track, **TheRedLamp, **since you seem to love Gokudera, I really hope you like this chapter. There's also some important announcements below so make sure you read it, everyone. Another long chapter for you guys, the reviews are great boosters so make sure to drop some more haha (^_^) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"You were careless, Dame-Tsuna." A bomp on his head hard and he was whimpering pathetically on the floor. It wasn't like he wanted to get hurt and who wanted to be at this point of the competition? Not that he could say that to Reborn and have his death prematurely. Tsuna shivered pathetically. Complaining <em>and <em>trying to up Reborn verbally were taboo and he still wanted to live, unfortunately.

Besides, he had no idea what to do and out comes his tutor which surprisingly didn't freak Chrome out. Now, here he was in Chrome's dressing room _again_ having his tutor assess his current condition. His indigo haired friend had long gone to fetch him first aid which he was thankful for. His gaze landed on his throbbing ankle and cringed slightly at the almost blue coloring that graced his skin.

"You sprained it badly, Dame-Tsuna. This would take a week at least to heal. You will have to pull back from this competition." Every word seemed to weigh him down and when Reborn was done, he found his eyes widening in dawning horror,

"NO! I can't back out!" He stared at his lap; his fists clenched tight wrinkling the silken kimono he wore. He trembled slightly at the mere thought of having Chrome being dragged into his mess. It was his fault for getting injured like this and no one else's. Well, maybe that girl he modelled with alternatively was the cause for this but he knew better than letting his guard down.

"You didn't want to do this at the start. What's with the sudden change of heart?" His tutor regarded him coolly, his fedora hat casting shadows on his face preventing him from seeing the expression he was sporting. Tsuna knew, however, that Reborn was suspicious. He bit his lower lip and looked down.

"If I don't make it, I won't be able to see Kyoko and Haru. But more importantly…" He paused and looked up. "If I don't get in, Chrome will have to go too and I don't want that. Dragging someone else down is something I won't allow." Tsuna stared at him steadily; his gaze unflinching though deep inside Reborn knew his student was unsure about this. If he couldn't stand, what chances could he have that he'd be able to walk down the runway? Reborn looked down, his face covered by his fedora.

"Sheer will won't get your feet moving, Dame-Tsuna. Will you really be able to do this?" A firm nod met his query and he smirked to himself. He looked up, his gun ready and pointed making the brunette back away.

"Good because whether you like it or not, I would have thrown you out there, bones intact or not." Reborn smirked at him and it was the scariest thing Tsuna has ever seen because Reborn was dead serious and if his gun was any indication then he was spot on. The door opened slowly and he saw Chrome standing unsurely with the first aid kit in her hands.

"Sorry for being a nuisance, Chrome-chan." Said person shook her head and quickly sat beside him bringing out the healing ointment and a fresh roll of linen. She worked quietly and he smiled a bit. She's really a sweet girl unlike that brat of a kid he was forced to babysit long ago. Now that he thought about it, where was he anyway?

"A-Ano, T-Tsumi-san?" Tsuna looked up quickly and smiled comfortingly, silently telling her to continue.

"You p-passed the second round but…" Chrome paused unsure how to continue but he urged her on quietly.

"But?" She bit her lip and when she uttered the rules for the next competition, his eyes widened considerably.

"NANI?"

…

"Hmm…this looks promising." Guiding the paper to her face, amber eyes stared intently trying to decipher anything amiss. She looked up hearing the door open suddenly and a smile flitted across her lips.

"Haru-chan! Did you give the invitations away?" Wine-tinted eyes widened, excitement shining beneath the irises. Haru smiled brightly and quickly sat across her best friend.

"Kyoko-chan, everyone's attending! They said they won't miss it for the world!" She chattered on excitedly. Kyoko smiled in return relieved that at least people would be coming to their Japan debut. They've been working hard for the past three years, all hoping that they would be worthy enough to be accepted in their friend's family. Now, after so long, three years actually, they would be able to show the fruits of their labor.

"I see, did nee-chan say anything about the day they'd be coming to Japan? And Uni-chan?" Haru paused thoughtfully before rummaging her bag for her planner. A small sized notebook lay in her hand and she flipped through hurriedly.

"Ha-hi! Nee-chan is due Friday morning, she says they have missions to do." Kyoko nodded understandingly. They were very busy and they understood that but inviting them was still a must. It was thanks to her and their mentor, Lal, that they were able to get this far.

"And Uni-chan would come tomorrow. She said she'd help us until Friday and that she'll invite more people for the fashion show." Haru smiled, satisfied before looking up at her best friend. They shared a small smile before glancing around them. Countless kimonos, all different in color and imagery, surrounded them. Kimonos were the loves of their lives. They both loved their mother country, after all. And Japan was home to tradition and the old.

A few tuxedos were on the side. Supposedly, their works would feature traditional gear with a Western feel; however, for males such a thing wouldn't fit their collection. And with further discussion, it was decided that females will go with the traditional garb with a pinch of the West and males would be donning American-Western Clothing.

"Only one more week, Haru-chan." Her words sounded breathless just like how she felt. It was exhilarating, this feeling that is. Haru nodded in response, moving her hand across the table wanting to see the final kimono they'd be working on.

"Will we be able to finish this, Kyoko-chan?" She sounded unsure and Kyoko couldn't blame her. This last piece would be their grand finale and their footstool in becoming known. This would be the determining factor of the success of the show. They can't fail this, not after so long.

"It'll be alright, Haru-chan. We'll try and try until we see the best result. And what would Tsuna-kun say if we gave up half-way through?" Her ears perked up hearing their friend's name. A smile slowly formed at the corners of her lips. Hearing his name always lightened her mood somehow. Haru looked up, this time her eyes showed none of the doubts plaguing her thoughts previously and somehow, Kyoko understood.

"We'll make him proud, Kyoko-chan!" She pumped her right fist into the air, her energy replenished and her confidence shooting up the air. Tsuna would be there, Reborn said so meaning they can't give up. Not now. Not that they ever would because the family they wanted to be worthy for belonged to none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. Their friend and _boss._

…

"Congratulations to everyone who made it. Now, the real test begins!" Tsuna looked at the stage where the announcer stood. He sighed, exhausted. He sat along the seats provided while the others stood in anticipation. How would he even be able to do this? Even walking towards the spectator's area had him panting like a dog depraved from water for days. It was _that _hard to walk a few meters and limping while at it. How would he even be able to walk the runway with his body straight and his feet unfaltering? And more than that…

"…..Being able to walk down this runway without falling with this." The announcer paused, pulling out a black piece of cloth from her pocket. She held it up for everyone to see. "On your eyes would determine your eligibility for this competition. As a model, you should be able to walk straight down the runway even with your eyes closed." She finished with a flourish, her hand gesturing towards their final runway.

That was what Chrome was talking about. He knew he shouldn't have known prior to this announcement but he realized that Chrome must be worried about him and told him sooner. He looked around him as the other girls gasped in what he could assume as horror and disbelief. Tsuna sighed; he couldn't blame them because even he panicked when he was told about this.

"Please line up backstage and we'll begin shortly." Tsuna sighed once again and stood up, quickly which he shouldn't have done because that sudden surge of pain wasn't what he needed now.

"I-Itai…." He whispered coarsely. He can't show them he's hurt lest he be pulled out of this competition. Staggering, he stood up once again only to be blocked on his way. He looked up and was met with sky, blue eyes. A smile graced her lips and he felt himself flinch. There was something strange about this girl. Tsuna watched as she turned away from him and his plight was announced in the loudest voice much to his surprise and horror.

"Hana-san, I think Mikomi-san should be disqualified for the competition." Girls chattering around had their attention towards them and their announcer, Hana, as the girl said looked behind her. She looked at them, irritation prominent in her features.

"And why is that, Amitsu-san?" She raised an eyebrow in question and Tsuna watched silently, too shocked to say anything else.

"Her ankle is sprained badly. I don't think she'll be able to walk properly." The blonde haired model said it so sadly and Tsuna would've believed her if it weren't for the doubt lingering inside him. She was lying in sincerity, he was sure of it.

"I see. Is that true, Mikomi-san?" Tsuna clenched his fists as every gaze landed on his form. From his peripheral vision, he could see Chrome looking worried. He felt his frustration kick in. Getting kicked out of the competition wasn't an option.

"Yes, but I'll be able to do this! I'm sure of it so ple-" Hana help her hand up making him stop abruptly. He saw her get down from the runway and towards the table of judges. Restless whispers resounded and he felt Chrome behind her, comforting him with a gentle hand on his forearm. Tsuna glanced at his side, the blonde haired girl stood there looking triumphant. It irked him. What is she planning? Footsteps neared him and he looked up, Hana walked towards them, her every step making his heartbeat faster in anxiety. She stopped in front of them, her eyes hard.

"I'm sorry Mikomi-san but the judges deem it proper that you go to the hospital and have your ankle treated. You will have to quit." He stared wide-eyed. _Q-Quit? _He gritted his teeth, that wasn't an option, darn it!

"It's the last round, please let me finish this!" He stared pleadingly but she only shook her head. He looked down crestfallen. What can he do now? Chrome tightened her grip on his arm.

"Why don't we just let her?" The sudden voice had everyone looking behind. Girls squealed simultaneously as models of wide fame and grandiose looks stood before them. Tsuna's eyes widened as he watched Dino, Gokudera, and two others stepped from the crowd and towards the board of judges. Tsuna stared baffled before shivers suddenly racked his spine, he looked around in frenzy. Blue and red were what processed in his mind before it disappeared as it came. _Hetero-chromatic eyes…_Indigo hair just like Chrome's but a countenance just as opposite. Who was he? Tsuna shook his head and turned his gaze to where his friends were. He couldn't hear what they're saying but he knew they were discussing his condition. What were there roles here?

"She's already in the third round, it would be a waste if you let her quit now." Dino stated matter of fact. Lal stood from her seat and glared.

"She's injured, Bronco. If something happens to her, we'd be responsible." She wouldn't back down on this. Good as this girl may be, she's injured and risking her health for this was what she won't allow. Even if the girl was someone Reborn favoured.

"I'm still a judge, Lal. Two of us have equal power over this. Even you're curious to see how she'll handle this, right?" Dino grinned lopsidedly making her sigh in frustration. As if she could do anything about that and for some reason even the hot-tempered idiot of a bomber was also glaring at her. Huffing, she sat back down. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked away.

"Whatever, but even if she gets picked, the possibility of her not participating in the fashion show is high considering that injury of hers."

"You have nothing to worry about." Even though he wanted to stop Tsuna himself, he couldn't do it. When Tsuna looks the way he did, even Reborn can't stop him.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. We don't have all day." Dino chuckled lowly. Even with that persona of hers, he knew Lal was curious too. He turned to Gokudera and nodded. Gokudera walked away knowing what to do. Dino smirked to himself, he already knew the end result. One way or another, he knew that Tsuna would be chosen; he had Reborn as his tutor after all. And he doubts that Reborn would let it get past him.

From the side lines, he watched and assessed the situation. What was it with the girl that made the hot-tempered cat and reckless horse drawn to her? His eyes narrowed slightly, even from up close, he couldn't pinpoint it. He turned away from the others, his eyes set on the brunette a few feet away. Even his little sister seemed to be within her reach if Chrome's nearness to the unknown girl was any indication, then he was right.

"The judges have decided. All ten qualifiers would participate in this last round. Everyone please gather backstage and we will start." Mukuro smirked to himself. Maybe, this might turn more interesting than he first thought it woud be. Gokudera neared them and he watched disinterestedly.

"A surprise indeed, the prissy cat tamed by a quivering mouse." Emerald green eyes narrowed considerably.

"Shut up multi-eyed freak! You don't know anything!" He growled out and it only furthered his amusement. His smirk widened when the silver haired Italian walked away and sat nearby. Protective, was he? His gaze settled on the run way. He'll ponder on it later but for now the show was about to start.

…

"Tsumi-san? Are you ok?" Sweat dribbled down his face. He tried to reassure Chrome by smiling but her features only told him that it looked more like a grimace than anything else. He breathed in slightly trying to even his breathing. He could alleviate the pain somewhat if he could control his breathing. It was his turn next and he tried not to wince when a girl fell of or slipped down the runway. If they had feet that were in perfect condition, how much more for him? _Ugh, not good._

"Ciaossu." Brown doe eyes widened and he looked down, Reborn was sipping his coffee leisurely and sitting on his miniature sofa. He felt his eye twitch. Why was it that every time he was in a pinch, Reborn looked his best? _Damn baby! _Black eyes glinted in the light and he cowered with a whispered 'Hieeee.'

"Dame-Tsumi, remember your training and maybe then you wouldn't be so pathetic."

"Eh? Training?" The clink of porcelain was heard as Reborn set his cup aside. He stood and faced the runway, his finger pointed in the distance.

"Analyze your surroundings. Look around you, Dame-Tsumi. In fighting a hidden enemy, you have to be familiar with your surroundings." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Reborn tsked in irritation. Such an idiotic student.

"Use your head, Baka-Tsumi!" Another hit on his head had him quivering in Chrome's embrace. Why did Reborn have to be so violent?

"I get it, Reborn! But how can that help me in this situation?" He whined desperately and Reborn sighed. He walked towards the silent girl, he knew who she was. Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro's little sister. Holding up his hand, he smirked slightly when she took the piece of black cloth.

"Cover her eyes with that and guide her at the opening." She nodded obediently and did as was told. It was Tsumi's turn in a few seconds anyway.

"Listen, Tsumi. If you fall off or trip, I will shoot you, understand?" Tsuna nodded quickly. Reborn smirked slightly; threats did have its uses.

"Remember the important details of your basic training and you'll get through." Tsuna nodded once again. He felt the brush of silk against his skin and he knew that the model before him was already finished.

"It's your turn now, Tsumi-san." Tsuna nodded and felt the gentle push from Chrome, Reborn's instructions swirling in his head.

_Regulate your breathing and strengthen your stance._

Slowly but surely, his back straightened and the pain on his ankle subsided. Everything else faded in the background. He walked forward, his grace still intact and his steps confident. He didn't hear anything else, even the gasps of surprise from the audience. Reborn watched with a smirk on his face.

_Even with your eyes closed, you can see everything. Focus and look around you._

His eyes scrunched tight, his senses put to use and he smiled slightly feeling the outlines of the people around him, even the ends of the runway. He knew that even if he did fall, cushions surrounded the ends but he didn't want to be shot. The stop was near and he breathed in a gulp of air, his nerves were going haywire. He was almost at the end.

_Your enemy can attack anytime, feel around you and evade._

A sudden change around him, he could feel it and with practiced ease, he jumped and he didn't know why. He landed lightly on the heels of his feet, his walk ending gracefully. He felt Chrome's familiar touch on his arms and smiled slightly. Removing his blindfold, he was met with Chrome's teary eyes and he smiled contentedly before darkness danced in his vision, the pain on his ankle back in full force.

"I d-did it, C-Chrome-chan…" The last of his consciousness faded and for some reason he could hear Reborn's voice in the distance.

"Good work, Tsuna."

…

"I guess your plan failed, Amitsu." Her form shook uncontrollably as she glared hard. How could she have avoided that? Was she looking behind her blindfold? That must be it! With blazing eyes, she stalked towards the judges. She didn't care what she looked like, that girl must _leave. _

"She cheated! How could she have jumped over that string without looking?" She screeched in desperation and Lal stared at her, irritated with the interruption.

"Amitsu-san, the audition is still in progress. Sit down and be quiet." Her hands banged roughly on the table.

"You're favouring her, aren't you? Even that man was seen in the same room as her!" She pointed towards Dino who looked slightly affronted at the accusation. Lal glared and Dino looked away.

"Amitsu-san, I don't think that's any of your business but I'd like to know how that string ended up there." Light pink eyes glared accusingly and Amistu flinched back. _Shit! _

"Are you accusing me?" No one answered her but stares of disapproval were sent her way. She backed away and ran towards the opposite direction. That girl will have it for messing with her. If she gets accepted, there are other ways to make her go down. Rizona stared from a distance.

"Acha, I made her mad. Hmm…Oh well." She shrugged to herself. Really when people becomes desperate, they show their true colors. Ugly as it may be. Walking soundlessly backstage, she walked opposite her 'friend's' direction. She supposed that her façade could end now. Amitsu was just like an out of fashion brand now. _Good luck, Amitsu._

"Oi, have people remove the string before more girls start falling." Lal ordered someone random and watched as the worker quickly did as was told. Now, she knew the reason why girls keep falling left and right. Even walking with a blindfold was easy so long as you walk straight but for some reason they keep falling when they're at the end. The string looked transparent and blended with the runway making it undetectable. Her gaze settled on Dino.

"There's something you're not telling me about that girl, Bronco. Spit it out _now_." Her anger was flaring again, he backed away a bit. He didn't want a beating right now. Scratching his face thoughtfully, he smiled.

"You can ask Reborn about that. Hahaha…" He laughed nervously when a glare was directed at him.

"Fine, I'll find out one way or another. Mark my words." Sweat trickled down his forehead. He didn't doubt her in the least. He looked towards the runway again as the last girl walked away. He leaned back on his chair, sneaking a glance at the irate woman.

"You know who to choose, right Lal?" Her eyebrows furrowed, her irritation rising once again.

"Shut up, Bronco. Don't get ahead of me. You're just a brat." Dino laughed slightly before shaking his head.

"Just admit I'm right for once." Lal glared, her gaze ahead refusing to witness the smug smile plastered on Dino's face.

"Shut up."

…

"I guess he tired himself out." Dino stared at the sleeping brunette who lay among sheets of cotton. They were back at his little brother's house after so long. Reborn sat on his right shoulder staring at his student, his smirk in place.

"Juudaime, you were great!" Gokudera gushed from the side of the bed, holding Tsuna's limp hand as he slept peacefully. For today, surely, he won't go home. He'll watch over him and make sure his ankle heals perfectly within the week he's given off. Besides, he'll be transferring in his school in a while not that Tsuna knew about it but he will soon find out.

"That reminds me, Dino. I want that student of yours participating in the fashion show." He was smiling down at Tsuna and for whatever reason he answered absentmindedly.

"Ah sure."

"Good, I'll be expecting him. Make sure he comes, Dino." Reborn hopped off Dino's shoulder and went outside. His stomach was grumbling and he knew Mama was making something delicious again. Dino was left standing in the middle of Tsuna's bedroom trying to process what happened when it dawned on him.

"Wait…Wait! Reborn! There's no way he's coming!" From afar, he swore he heard Reborn say. 'That's your problem, idiot.'

"BUT REBORN!" Gokudera looked behind him as Dino ran out, trying to chase Reborn. _Idiot. _He stood up quickly and locked the door. No one was allowed to disturb his boss, absolutely _no one. _Well, except Reborn and Tsuna's mother that is. He flopped down on the floor, taking Tsuna's hand in his. He smiled softly.

"You were great, Juudaime." He squeezed the brunette's hand and gently kissed the pale hand. He looked up once again.

"Tadaima, Juudaime." He felt Tsuna stir and turn to him; his petal lips parting slightly, surprising Gokudera more than it should have.

"Okaeri, Gokudera."

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement: <strong>I closed the poll for 'Eternal Bind' for awhile to make way for 'Sweet Absolution's' poll so be sure to visit my profile and vote! You could still vote via review but be reminded that only one vote per person per chapter! I will add both the votes from the reviews and the poll so please continue voting. The end isn't near and the voting will stay until the 12th chapter at most. Also, when voting via review, please review the latest chapter, I won't be able to keep track if you review on previous chapters. Same goes for reviews. I won't be able to reply if you review previous chapters, thanks! So far, here are the results:

1. Hibari Kyoya - 38

2. Mukuro Rokudo - 11

3. Gokudera Hayato - 3

4. Yamamamoto Takeshi - 2

5. Dino Cavallone - 3

6. Adult Reborn - 26

7. Giotto - 7

8. Colonello - 5

9. Xanxus -2

10. Squalo - 1

11. Fuuta -1

12. Enma - 1

13. Byakuran - 3

14. R2718 - 3

15. 2727 - 1

16. D2769 - 1

17. 182769 - 3

18. Others - (please specify who you want)


	8. Suspicious Offers and Terrifying Ordeals

**A/N: CHEERS. **Hey everyone, as promised, another update for you guys. Instead of studying for an exam in a few hours, I'm typing this up. Haha what a good student I am! Not. Anyway, thank you very much for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites. I'll be sure to reply to everyone soon. Also, for the grammatical errors, I'll be sure to correct them once I'm done with my exam. Happy reading! :)

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew he wasn't deaf, and he most certainly wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be, though Reborn begged to differ. But this was a crisis, he just knew it was. He stared wide-eyed at his tutor, all frightened and shivering in disbelief. Was it the apocalypse already?<p>

"Ow!" Reborn stared at him, his onyx eyes burning holes into his body, and the brunet quickly backed away. Baby or not, his damned tutor would always be too terrifying. Anyone would agree though, and he took that as some sort of relief on his part. Or maybe he was just trying to make himself feel better, that he was cowering in fear against a fucking baby. _I'm pathetic. _Tsuna whimpered silently.

"Were you even listening, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded quickly, too quickly he would say. He was still unsure about this, actually.

"Is it really ok to rest until the fashion show?"

Tsuna asked hesitantly. Never in his whole life—ever since he met Reborn—did the baby hitman let him rest. Much less tell him that he should. He could feel his intuition prickling, letting his hair stand on it—ah, right. He was stripped off of all his hair, wasn't he? He felt a small part of him crumble remembering the spa session. _Oh god, the horror. _Women will never be the same in his eyes ever again.

"Ah, you need to catch up with your schoolwork, Dame-Tsuna. Can't let you becoming more stupid than you already are."

That should have been a blow to his pride but did he still have one? Tsuna shook his head. Of course not, dressing up as Tsubaki Mikomi already destroyed every piece of pride he should have. Reborn hopped off his bed to his cot, before returning to his side. Tiny fingers clasped on an envelope, as his tutor handed it to him.

"This was mailed today, and since you were still snoring like a pig, I did you a favour and read the contents." _That's a favour? _Tsuna stared at him incredulously but stayed silent.

"They wanted to congratulate you for passing the auditions, and you're expected to come three days from now for the fitting."

The brunette nodded absentmindedly, reading the contents, and listening to Reborn along the way. It seems that he would need to appear quite often at the venue for the fashion show after three days. He wiggled his toes, and cringed at the sparks of pain shooting through his leg.

How the hell would he even be able to walk down the runway with his fractured ankle? Tsuna sighed heavily, not noticing his tutor's heavy stare fixated on him. Reborn smirked. It was never too entertaining to observe his student.

"Dame-Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru would like to see you before the fashion show."

Tsuna stared at Reborn, questioningly. _Eh?_

"They still haven't been informed that you _are_ Tsubaki Mikomi. You want to tell them yourself, correct?" Tsuna stared at Reborn, surprised. Did his baby tutor actually say what he thought he said? It was the first time Reborn gave him a choice.

Was he getting sick? Worried, he quickly raised his hand and felt Reborn's forehead. _Hmm…his temperature seems normal... _Too lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the surprise in Reborn's face, and he would never do so, for it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Oi, don't touch me Baka-Tsuna."

"O-Ouch! That hurts, Reborn!"

Tsuna howled in agony as he fanned his fingers in front of his face. Really, he was worried about his tutor, and he gets his fingers twisted in return? He pouted in disappointment. Reborn would never get sick; he was just scheming something behind his back. Being kind was not something that existed in his dictionary. Heck, kindness means training for Reborn.

"You have school in thirty minutes, get up or you'll be late." Reborn muttered before hopping off his window to who knows where. Tsuna watched him go before sighing in defeat. Really, what was wrong with him today?

…

"Ah Reborn, how is he?"

Said hitman frowned. He never did like this man. For some reason, he always irked him in a way no one else could. His deceptive ways always had him on edge, and for a hitman like him, that was saying something.

"He's fine. Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

From the other side, he laughed heartily before his eyes narrowed into slits. Reborn was too sharp for his own good. No matter, he wasn't who he needed anyway.

"I'll be coming back to Japan a month from now, make sure he's well by then. If not…"

He paused, taunting the baby hitman on the other side. He knew more than else that Reborn wasn't fond of him. He smirked. That was fine by him, the feeling was mutual.

"…well, I don't think I need to repeat myself, hmm?"

Reborn tsked in irritation. How he loathed this man. If only he wasn't related to the Vongola, then he would have killed him long ago. For Vongola's and Tsuna's sake, he shouldn't be allowed to live like all others.

"You're a hundred years _too late_ to state your terms, _brat_."

Laughter was heard and small fingers tightened around the phone.

"Ah ah ah, it's _Giotto, _Reborn."

Sky blue eyes shined with mirth causing the one beside him to sigh. His friend never did learn, now, did he?

"Call me again and I'll kill you, _Giotto._"

Reborn hung up before he could even respond. He stared at his phone, his smirk still in place.

"You shouldn't be provoking him, Giotto."

Said man laughed, and leaned back on his chair, his gaze settling on the ceiling, his right arm casually draped over the couch.

"But it's too interesting, Asari. Besides, everything I said was true anyway, so no harm done."

He uttered carelessly, and Asari could only shake his head in dismay. His friend was at it again. Well, he was always like this when it came to _him; _there was nothing else he could do. None of them could stop Giotto when he was like this.

"Are you sure about this?"

Asari asked unsurely. Would this be the best course of action? Truth is, they shouldn't even be showing themselves, but it seems like their boss had other plans in mind.

"You think I'd joke about something like this?"

His once playful tone became hard as ice-colored eyes stared at him. Asari raised his hands in defence, laughing nervously as he backed away.

"I wasn't implying that but,,,what you're about to do will cause a riot…you know that, right?"

Giotto smiled, his hardened features softening considerably.

"Of course. It would be more fun that way, won't it?"

Asari groaned lowly to himself. His hand covering a part of his face, frustrated. Why wasn't G around when he needed him?

"And more than that, I'll be able to see him again."

Giotto looked saddened for a moment, before it disappeared quickly, his playful grin once again in place. Asari didn't miss a thing. He knew the blond too well to be deceived.

"You better be ready then, Giotto." He grinned wide.

"Always am."

…

Who was he kidding when he said that for once maybe he'd have a normal life? School, Tsuna thought, would be the sanctuary he needed against his stupid mission, but no, his life is and will never be normal. He sighed heavily, as shrieks and screams resounded in his once peaceful classroom. _Kill me now…._Tsuna whimpered quietly as he was met with emerald green eyes.

"You can sit beside Sawada, Gokudera."

The silver haired Italian didn't need any more prompting. No matter what anyone says, he was going to sit near his Juudaime. Rules be damned. He never cared for those anyway. Running towards his seat, he quickly launched himself into the brunet's quivering arms.

"Juudaime! I missed you!"

Tsuna cringed as Gokudera squeezed the life out of him. He could definitely feel it. The silence that followed his friend's greeting seemed ominous. This really wasn't his day. Who was he kidding? Every frickin' day wasn't his day. This day wasn't any different. _Damn it. _

And as always, when he _didn't _want to be right, he _was_. _Triple damn. _For the rest of the day, he was forced to have Gokudera following him around like a lost pup. It wasn't bad since he did miss his best friend, but to pick fights with almost everyone wasn't _good. _The silver haired Italian was almost suspended, when he tried to up the teacher in class, and this was his frickin' _first _day.

Tsuna sighed, his hold on his chopsticks loosening for a moment before they were removed from his hands completely. Surprised, his eyes widened as his gaze settled on Gokudera, smiling at him so carelessly.

"Juudaime, you shouldn't force yourself too much. As your right-hand man, I'll do everything I can to make you feel comfortable!"

His right fist pumped in the air, and Tsuna could only laugh in amusement. Gokudera was Gokudera, after all. His gaze softened for a moment, and a small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Said man was momentarily frozen, his eyes darkening. He looked down, his face shadowed by his silver locks. Tsuna knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime…why did you accept the mission?"

The brunet paused for a moment before he smiled slightly. Realization dawned on him. Now he knew why. All this time he could feel it—Gokudera was hiding something from him.

"It wasn't something I could refuse, Gokudera-kun. Besides, this is an important step for me to become Decimo. Understand?"

No, he didn't. Truth be told, Gokudera didn't like this mission. Not at all. But who was he to argue? He was just one of many admiring his boss. He clenched his fists. He was just like everyone else. Nothing special and no distinction.

"It's not easy and it won't be. But for some reason, knowing that I have you supporting me, made me feel better."

His peridot-green eyes lit up, and he stared in admiration, as Tsuna stared up at the sky.

"To know that you and Dino-nii are there, it makes me glad somehow. It'll be alright I guess. Haha."

Tsuna laughed awkwardly. Confessing his insecurities like this was embarrassing, but he knew that it'll be alright. If it was someone he needed to count on, Gokudera was the one. _Definitely. _He turned his gaze to the side, only to see Gokudera staring at him with shining eyes, like a kid would to a mother dangling a piece of candy in front of his face.

"Juudaime…"

Gokudera sounded breathless, and he only had a moment to breathe before he was pounced on.

"HIEEEEE!"

_Can't breathe…._Tsuna cringed, the cold ground grinding against his back. He sighed. Maybe, having Gokudera around wasn't a good idea, after all?

"You're the best, Juudaime!"

The pure conviction touched him. A smile flitted across his lips as caramel-colored eyes closed in contentment. It might not be as bad as he thought it would be.

…

"Congratulations to every single one of you. Now, as you know, the fashion show will be held four days from now. Today, we'll be fitting your piece and make adjustments as we go. However…"

Hana paused before gesturing to the young girls behind her. Tsuna couldn't help but grin in excitement.

"…before we proceed, we'd like you to meet the designers of this collection—Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru." Thunderous claps resounded inside the room as both girls took their turn on stage.

"Haru-chan and I would like to thank you for coming here today. We'd also like to congratulate the ones who passed the audition. We're very grateful for your interest in this."

Kyoko smiled wide before passing the mike to Haru.

"Ha-hi!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at this, Haru never changes, now, does she?

"All your apparels for this fashion show are already designated for every single one. They're in your dressing rooms already. Kyoko-chan and I made them specifically to your styles, so have fun, ok?"

Haru grinned and Tsuna couldn't help but mirror the same expression. To have come this far, he was really proud of them. But now…he looked down at his fractured ankle, wrapped tightly in a cast.

How was he going to be able to bring justice to his friends' creations when he was like this? Tsuna frowned to himself. He'll just have to make do with what he has, fractured or not. He sighed to himself, just like what Reborn said.

"_Good because whether you like it or not, I would have thrown you out there, bones intact or not."_

"Now then, as Kyoko and Haru have stated, your clothes will be in your designated dressing rooms. We have our assistants all waiting for you, so rest assured, and let them guide you. Thank you."

Every model dispersed as soon as Hana was done with her announcements leaving him with Gokudera and Chrome. Tsuna turned to them, smiling unsurely.

"Shall we go?" Chrome nodded, while Gokudera just swept his feet off the ground, before quickly heading for the dressing rooms.

"Hieeeeee! Put me down, Gokudera!"

Numerous pairs of eyes were turned to them, and he could feel the back of his neck sweating. Oh god, what the hell was Gokudera doing? From what he knew, his friend—though hard to imagine—was a well-known model in Italy.

If he was right off bat, having a famous model showing him favour would lead to hungry wolves wanting to claw at him. Girls, he knew, were the bane of his existence, and he was right when he felt the ominous glares directed at him.

"No."

Gokudera replied firmly, and it shocked him more than it should. Never had his supposed right hand man ever disobey him. He could only lay in Gokudera's, burying his face in his chest in embarrassment. A cross-dressing man shouldn't be carried by another man, damn it!

From a distance, a small crowd formed. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, they're the people he knew he had to avoid for the time being. Not that he knew that, of course. Only said crowd were aware of that. It was an advantage for them, actually.

"First time I ever saw that imperious brat be gentle on a girl."

Lal watched as Gokudera carried off the girl. It irked her, really. Who the hell was she? Reborn refused to tell her anything. She crossed her arms across her chest. It's time she asked her stupid student to do some digging around.

"Kufufu. Interesting, isn't she? Even my dear Chrome seems to like her."

Mukuro smirked, his hands trying on the gloves handed to him. His hetero-chromatic eyes stayed glued on the trio moving away from them. It seems that the baby was right this time. Entertainment will be served to him in this fashion show.

"Hahaha. She seems nice; maybe we'll get to meet her soon?"

Yamamoto inquired his grin in place. All the men were fitted beforehand and some of the ladies too, they had nothing to do now. It served them good though, since they were able to observe the other models being carted off to their rooms one by one. His closed eyes opened momentarily. To have Gokudera supporting her like that, who was she really?

"Ciaossu."

They all turned to Reborn, sitting on his mini chair a few meters away from them. Lal glared at him, but that didn't deter the hitman in the least. If anything, it seemed to amuse him more.

"Who the hell is she, Reborn?"

He smirked, his green gun in his hand.

"I'll have to kill you if I tell you, Lal Mirch."

She tsked in irritation. It was always the same reply, meaning she wouldn't be able to get anything from him. _Damn baby. _

"You'll find out sooner or later, especially for both of you—Mukuro, Yamamoto."

They turned to him, confused, but neither asked what he meant. The baby never did answer any of their questions before. What more now?

…

Tsuna looked around him. Countless dresses and mannequins met his curious eyes. Where was he? The assistant had Gokudera take him here, but where was he? This wasn't a dressing room, he was sure of it. The sound of a door closing startled him, and he looked back. His eyes widened in shock as he was pounced on.

"Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!"

Both girls exclaimed simultaneously, hugging the life out of him as he lay on the carpeted floor. For some reason, this always happened to him one way or another. Small tears escaped his eyes as he hugged them in return. It was just way too long, wasn't it?

"Kyoko…Haru…"

His voice trembled a bit, and he laughed in embarrassment. Tsuna sat up straight, taking the girls with him.

"How did you guys know?"

Kyoko chuckled before moving away. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling in joy. Haru sat back, giving him space as she too, grinned at him.

"Kyoko-chan and I already knew what you would look like as a girl, desu! We also watched the audition tape." Tsuna laughed awkwardly in return. Why did he have a feeling that his damned tutor already had a hand in this?

"Haru-chan's right and we're glad you're here. Now, we can finish our collection!"

Kyoko clapped in delight. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked at Kyoko then at Haru who were both smiling at him so widely he was afraid their cheeks would hurt. _Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

Both his hands were suddenly held in theirs and he could only stare at them helplessly. What was going on?

"We've decided that you'll be our main model!"

Tsuna stared at them blankly. Did he just hear that right?

"Huh?"

Kyoko shook her head, mildly amused at her friend's confusion.

"Silly Tsuna-kun, it means you'll be the grand finale."

"What?"

His brain must have short-circuited because for some reason, he was only able to utter one word per sentence. Was he becoming stupid just like Reborn said?

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-san! Being the main model means you'll wear our best kimono!"

They were looking at him so expectantly that he couldn't bear the thought of saddening them by refusing. He nodded slowly, being unable to trust his voice as of the moment.

"Great! Now, we can catch up while we finish up your kimono. Besides, Kyoko-chan and I still have to finish up your partner's suit!"

Tsuna nodded, dumbfounded for a moment before his mind screeched to a halt.

"Wait, what? A partner?"

Kyoko giggled softly while Haru laughed.

"You didn't know, Tsuna-kun? The main model would walk with her partner at the bridal segment of the fashion show."

Every word seemed to pierce his being with dawning horror. _What the?_

"B-Bridal s-segment?"

His face paled considerably as both girls nodded.

"You'll be the main model for all segments of the fashion show, so you'll always walk last, desu!"

Kyoko looked at Tsuna anxiously when he didn't respond. Her lips pursed in worry before a thought came to mind. Walking towards the silent brunet, she let her hand rest on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. Your partner is very handsome. Reborn-san chose him and Lal-sensei already agreed."

If that baby hitman was the one who chose his 'partner,' then he was doomed. _Oh god, I'm fucking doomed. _He could only pray that _he _would never get wind of this mission of his. He shivered in fright. It would be the end of him if it did, and a bloodbath wasn't something he would be able to deal with, _ever. _Flopping on the couch behind him, Tsuna sighed. Sighing was a hobby now, wasn't it?

"Who's my partner, Kyoko?"

A folder was passed to him and he bit his lower lip in hesitation. Truthfully, he didn't want to know who the hell his partner would be, but knowing won't hurt, now, will it? Besides, it was better to be safe than sorry. He flipped the cover open, and his jaw dropped to the ground. Tsuna groaned to himself. Can life be anymore worse than this? Out of all the people he could be partnered with, why _him? I'm doomed. I'm fucking doomed._

Haru peeked over his shoulder, before squealing in delight, shattering his eardrums as she did.

"He's great, isn't he, Tsuna-san?"

He shook his head, exasperated. Right now, he would gladly have one of the Varia come and kill him, because really, out of all the people he could be partnered with, why the _hell _him? His cover could be blown with this! _Damn you, Reborn. _

"So, Tsuna-kun? He's handsome, isn't he?"

He stared at the profile on his lap again.

"Ah." _Someone kill me now. _

"We knew Hibari Kyoya was the best choice, desu!" Tsuna covered his face with a pillow nearby, before screeching for all he's worth. Why does it have to be the disciplinary committee chairman of all people? _Damn you, Reborn!_

* * *

><p>What will happen to Tsuna? Will he be discovered as Tsubami Mikomi? R&amp;R!<p>

**P.S. **Voting is still on going! Only two more chapters and I'll close the poll. You can still vote via review or in the poll on my profile. I will add the tabulation later on, for now, have to study. Haha! Ciao! :)


	9. Doomsday Premonitions and Bad Luck

**A/N: READ. THANKS. ROSES. **Until now, I still can't believe how so many of you like this story so much. Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and favorites! The voting is still on going, so please feel free to vote via review since chapter 10 is nearing. Hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>He felt like the living dead. The moments in life when all you want to do is drop dead, and just roll your way into freshly dug earth, and rot away forever. Tsuna groaned loudly to himself. Truthfully, all he wanted to do was just die and be over with it.<p>

"Tsuna-kun! This is the last one, please try it on." Tsuna stared at Kyoko dead panned. Really, as angelic as she looks, she works people to death.

"Ha-hi! The wedding dress should do the trick, desu!" His gaze slid towards Haru, his sarcasm wanting to drip from his mouth at any given moment. _Do the trick, huh? _For the past two days, all he had been doing was fit all the dresses he would be flaunting in the fashion show. Now, it doesn't sound so bad, but when you have Kyoko and Haru fitting you at the same time. It was _hell. _

Even with the dress on, the girls were unrelenting, and harsh with the pins, not minding his hisses and shrieks of pain in between. They were too into their work that all his pleas for release were absolutely ignored. Their concentration was admirable, yes, but it was too much that it was scary.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. For the past few hours, he had been ignoring them, too tired to actually think of anything else. He just wanted to sleep, damn it! Staying in the girls' studio for the past days with less than three hours of sleep was already taking a toll on his body. His aching ankle wasn't helping any. He was grouchy, annoyed, and just downright exhausted. Just a couple hours of sleep is what he asks, was that too much to ask?

Tsuna sighed, once again. _Better get this over with. _He turned around, expecting another voluptuous gown filled with ruffles and sequins, when he was bowled over by the sight that greeted him. Of course, the brunet knew that his close friends were young genius designers, but this gown….was just.…

"Amazing, ne Tsuna-san?" Taking his eyes off the piece, he turned to Haru, whose gaze was glued to the wedding dress. Kyoko and Haru stared at their last masterpiece, their eyes reminiscent. It's been a long and rough path—their journey, that is. It wasn't easy. It was too hard, actually.

With inexperience and disadvantages as their bases, they set towards another country just to fulfil their dreams. There had been many times when they wanted to give up and just go home, but the thought of their family and friends supporting them, they strived on. Their mentor, Lal Mirch, played a big part in their growth. But most of all….

"Kyoko…Haru…" They both turned to him, their minds distant, still unable to believe that they've come this far. Tsuna stared at them for a while longer before smiling softly, his eyes closing contentedly.

"I'm proud of you both." Tears gathered in their eyes before promptly tackling Tsuna to the ground. As if their life depended on it, they clung to Tsuna's form, holding him tight with clenched fists. Thin arms wrapped around them, and they savoured the warmth coming off the brunet's slim figure.

"Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!" They cried in his hold, quivering and utterly grateful. It was all because of Tsuna that this happened to them. It was all because of him that they were moving forward. They couldn't give up after all those hardships because they knew; Tsuna was waiting for them to return.

Most of all, Tsuna believed wholeheartedly that they would succeed. They both turned to each other, sharing secret smiles only known to them, their hold on Tsuna not loosening in the slightest. Their friend believed and what do they know? They did succeed and the finishing touch was Tsuna himself.

…

"VOIIIIII! What the fuck are we doing here, boss? We still have missions, damn it!" Lussuria laughed from his side as he watched his subordinates fighting like idiots. It always amused him when he sees them interacting so wildly.

"Maa maa, Squalo-kun, we're here to watch my little sisters' fashion show." He could feel his veins being strained with every move he took. He glared at the flamboyant man walking around excitedly.

"Fuck we are! Our missions are more important, you fucking idiot!" Squalo growled out, his anger already reaching its peak. They had missions piled up to the brim and here they were in Japan, checked in a hotel, just to watch a stupid fashion show in a few days' time.

"Ara, Squalo! You'll pop a vein if you always do that."

"Ushishishi. It's better if he died already, the prince wouldn't need to have his ear drums checked every month." Bel piped up from the couch he was lounging in. He stood and ducked the sword aimed at his head. He laughed manically as he was chased around their grandiose suite. Flan watched everything with disinterested eyes, why were they so rowdy all the time?

He yawned into his hand, and tried not to fall asleep. He didn't want to die yet. It was a silent rule within their group, that you don't sleep when in the presence of the other members, except for their boss. Who knows when one of the crazed members, like their vice commander, Squalo, would attack you for no reason? It was better to be safe than sorry. At a young age of fourteen, he had mastered the eccentricities and stupidities of his squad mates.

"Shut the fuck up, trash." Xanxus growled out, his temper rising with his sudden wakening. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but his stupid subordinates were making noise fit for a stampede of fucking elephants. He glared harshly, his crimson eyes burning with hate, before firing off his guns, not caring who got hit.

"VOIIIIII! I almost got hit, you fucking boss!" Squalo glared, and Xanxus only smirked in return. He cocked his gun, preparing to fire once again when Lussuria came within his firing range.

"Ara, you should behave like little, good boys and listen." Their glared turned colder, and he could only laugh in amusement.

"I forgot to mention that Tsuna-chan will be there." It was as if a large stop signal prompted to halt their movements. They stared at him wide-eyed, clearly not expecting the sudden bit of information. Lussuria smiled to himself. Now, _that _got their attention.

"Ushishishi. What's our little brat doing there?" The flamboyant man smiled, his grin stretching wide.

"To model of course." Silence reigned, and the Varia Sun Guardian knew it would be the calm before the storm. He could definitely see the twitching of veins from where he stood. A movement on his left had him giggling like a school girl.

"VOIIIIII! What the fuck does that mean?" From the far side, he could see his boss cocking his gun, and no sooner than a second did he find said gun pointed at him.

"Start explaining, trash." Xanxus growled and Lussuria could only smile excitedly. Now, where does he start?

…

For some reason, Tsuna felt a cold shiver run down his spine. His nerves were tingling and for reasons unknown to him, his senses were warning him of something foreboding yet to come. What was it? He sighed before shaking his head. He was just being paranoid. It was always like this, actually. Whenever he was on the verge of having a breakdown, his instincts sharpened to a point that he could feel _everything_.

It was upsetting and more often than not, he found himself huddled in a corner trying not to be a pathetic wimp his tutor claims for him to be. Just as those many times, right now wasn't any different. Why? Well, the mere fact that the fashion show was tomorrow, should already be more than enough reason. to panic like he hadn't before in his entire, pathetic life. That, and the final rehearsals of the runway walks of all the models.

When he means all, it means _all. _Therefore, it would follow that his _partner _would be arriving soon. The brunet slumped down and sank further down his velvet sea. _Oh god, don't want to think about it. _The mere fact that Hibari Kyoya would be within the vicinity soon, had his usual carefree self, caged in unbreakable anxiety. What if he finds out who he was? _Fuck. I'm doomed. _He felt his mood getting darker by the second causing Chrome to turn to him in worry.

"Tsumi-san?" Hearing his alias, he looked up, only to be met with large indigo eyes staring at him with concern and worry. Feeling guilty, Tsuna tried to smile, but failed, nonetheless, when he saw Chrome looking more worried than before. The brunet sighed and looked down, letting his long locks curtain his face from everyone else, except from his innocent friend.

"Ne Chrome-chan…." She listened intently, hoping to set her friend at ease. Tsuna could feel her support even without speaking a word, and knowing that, he felt his spirit lifting somehow. "Can I really do this?" He angled his face towards his fractured ankle, letting Chrome know what his current dilemma was. She nodded in understanding, before getting on her knees, caressing the bandaged foot slightly.

"Tsumi-san…even without asking me, you already know." She smiled at him, her cheeks pinked slightly as if embarrassed, and Tsuna could only smile in return. He really did like Chrome, and deep in his heart, he already recognized her as family. Someone to be protected, cared for, and loved—just like he would to that little brat cow, and his ranking prince. He nodded to himself. _Yes, definitely an imouto. _

It was funny really. Just moments ago he was panicking so much that it was hard to breathe, and now he was thinking of how he wanted Chrome as a younger sister. Really, friends do wonders sometimes. Tsuna laughed softly to himself causing Chrome to tilt her head in confusion.

Leaning in, he pecked her cheek softly—a small bit of affection, just like what he always gave his little charges in the form of Lambo and Fuuta. Oh, and little I-pin too. The brunet backed away a bit, amused to see Chrome's cheeks now full blown red in shade. He ruffled her fluffy mane of hair.

"You're just too sweet, Chrome-chan. I'd love to have a little sister like you." Chrome smiled small, and before long they were on about the upcoming fashion show, seemingly unaware of the gazes set on them. It only seemed that he was unaware, but Tsuna knew—no, he could definitely feel them.

Those lingering stares and foreboding intentions like tendrils of the finest silk, gliding effortlessly across his senses. Their target was him, and ever since that day when he came for the dress rehearsals, those same stares stayed, never leaving his form that it was unnerving at best. At all times, he knew he should be alert, and he did just that. One can never know when an enemy would attack.

Tsuna breathed in evenly, not letting a simple thing out of place. He didn't want to worry Chrome once again. He wanted to know where these enemies of him or whoever they were, were located. He tried to concentrate but all efforts were put to waste when high pitched screams were heard. In response, he could only cover his ears, as he looked up front, wondering what they were so eager about.

"Oh my god, it's her!

"It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"I want her autograph!" Tsuna's ears perked up. Did some famous celebrity come to visit? The brunet sighed, his mood still dampened. It's not as if he cared. He could hardly recognize famous people even when they were staring him in the face.

"Tsumi." He stiffened in return, his form turning rigid. That sensual and feminine voice. It just couldn't be, now, could it? Tentatively, he looked up - taking note of everyone's eyes on them - only to be floored. With wide eyes, he uttered.

"Bianchi…" She looked down at him, her narrow eyes staring down at him, before he was hit right on the head.

"Itai! What's the point, Bianchi?" He cried out, a few tears leaking out at the sudden attack on his head. That hurt, damn it. And as fragile and exotic Bianchi looked, she sure packed a punch. Chrome sat by his side, trying to soothe his aching head. The perpetrator just crossed her arms, her gaze not leaving his.

"I trained you to be perfect, not an invalid." Tsuna cringed at the spite she could hear from her voice. He looked down, a bit ashamed, her words weighing him down. Bianchi did give it her all to train him, and he came out injured just like she had said.

"Sorry Bianchi." He uttered resignedly, he couldn't say more than that actually. Bianchi nodded, her posture assuming that of a teacher in control. In this case, however, it was exactly just that. What does he do now, anyway?

"Ah. It doesn't matter. It's what I'm here for." _Eh? _She looked around him, ignoring all the stares and whispers directed towards them. Was Bianchi some sort of celebrity? Tsuna could only wonder to himself.

"Aneki!" They all looked back, only to see Gokudera running towards them wearing his sunglasses? Tsuna sweat dropped, belatedly realizing that even after all these years, his friend was still unable to stomach his own sister's face. The brunet could hardly blame him; Bianchi had the tendency to do that to people.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She stared at him indifferently, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Reborn asked me to come, Hayato." Tsuna stared at the pair, freely conversing. Well, in Gokudera's case, shouting like there was no tomorrow. Right, his energetic friend was a model, maybe, Bianchi was too? That would definitely explain her knowledge and expertise in modelling. If that was the case, then, he really was an idiot. He had been living with both Reborn and Bianchi for four years, yet he didn't even know that she was someone known.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we would like to inform you that the fashion show will be held tomorrow. Any adjustments you need for your line must be reported immediately. We no longer have the leisure to wander about. Now, Lal-san has something to say." Hana stepped off the platform, letting the same intimidating lady he had seen during their interview to take her place. She really was a scary woman. Well, in Tsuna's eyes, almost all women were like that. His trauma ran deep, and had scarred him for life. _Ugh. I really am pathetic. _

"Listen up, brats! Better be prepared for tomorrow, and remember, there is no room for mistakes!" Her voice boomed loudly that even without the microphone, her voice rang clearly. Dino laughed nervously at the side.

"She really is fired up, isn't she?"

"Kufufu. She's just trying to scare them off as always."

"Lal-san is excited for tomorrow, just like I am." Yamamoto replied cheerfully, and Dino could only sigh. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"My students wanted to be the one announcing the main models for tomorrow, but they are too busy to be with us here today." Her gaze zeroed in on him, and Tsuna felt himself flinch at her harsh stare. What did he do wrong this time?

"Our male model will arrive soon. His name is Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro smirked, his hetero-chromatic eyes shining in mirth. It seems he'll be seeing that bloodthirsty man once again. Dino sighed hearing the name. Kyoya would kill him once this fashion show was over.

"The female lead, however, is already here. You already know her—Tsubaki Mikomi." Once his alias left the scary woman's lips, every person stared at him. Tsuna felt himself becoming small every passing second. Even without his Hyper Intuition, he could definitely feel the hate and malice radiating off them. It was so palpable in the air, he felt his skin prickling. He whimpered silently, moving closer to Chrome to have at least the faintest assurance that he wasn't alone. Gokudera growled from his side, heatedly glaring at everyone.

"Any complaints?" Several hands shot up, one of them Tsuna remembered to be the blonde who wanted him to be disqualified. She hit a sore spot, and he was still wary of her. She walked towards the front, her strides confident and sultry.

"Amitsu-san…what could be the problem this time?" Light pink eyes watched as the blonde neared her. Lal tried not to show her distaste at the obvious smugness that emanated from her. She wanted this to go as professional as she could.

"Surely, Lal-san, you are not making fun of us models by actually having a _handicapped_ woman to lead this important fashion show." Everyone remained silent, wondering how this exchange would turn out. For Dino and his troupe, they already knew Lal would be able to handle this. For Tsuna and his friends, they didn't want to get involved with the crossfire while for the others, they were too scared to do anything else. Rizona watched with amused eyes. Amitsu really is digging her own grave, wasn't she?

"My students _personally _chose Tsubaki Mikomi based on her performance during the audition. I'm assuming you want to be the female lead, then?" Lal crossed her arms as Amitsu smirked, that alone spoke in volumes of what she clearly wanted.

"It's obvious that I'm the most suited for the position, am I not?" Lal tried not to roll her eyes. This model's arrogance never ceases to amaze her. True, she had the capabilities to be an inspiring model. Her pride, however, will peg her down a few notches. A voice spoke through her earphone, and it was all she needed to make this girl pay for her insolence.

"How about this, Amistu san, Tsubaki-san…" Lal paused, walking towards the center of the stage, a smirk present on her lips. Tsuna definitely didn't like where this was going. "…both of you will be given the chance to showcase your skills, since the rehearsals for the runway walks will start in an hour. However…" She stared at them, daring anyone who wanted to argue. Silence remained clear and she nodded, satisfied. "….the winner will ultimately be decided by the lead model himself." Tsuna stared wide-eyed at her, the shock already numbing his system. Did she just say what he thinks she said?

"Any objections, Amitsu-san, Tsubaki-san?" _Damn right, I object. _The brunet just wanted to scream out loud. When he auditioned for this, he didn't expect this, damn it! He felt Chrome's soft touch and Gokudera's firm hold on his body, and it calmed him to a certain degree.

"Good. Now ladies and gentleman, may I present you our male lead, Hibari Kyoya." She announced with a flourish as she gestured towards the end of the stage. A man emerged from the shadows. His form clothed with a suit, his eyes cold and unforgiving, yet every female within the vicinity squealed at his appearance.

Tsuna wanted to squeal too because he definitely didn't want to see him. He groaned into his face. This wasn't his day. It definitely wasn't. He was fucking _doomed _and he hated Reborn more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>Please continue voting everyone, I will close the poll once I post chapter 10 and announce the winner. :)


	10. AN and Preview

**A/N: READ. THANKS. LAVENDER. **Another preview for you guys! Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!

**P.S. **I will be erasing all the updates so read while you can :)

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Forging bonds and Figurative Speech<strong>

"It hurts...kaa-san...outosan..." Rain poured down heavily drenching everything in its wake, sparing nothing—no one—even him. Covered in the branches of the tree he found comfort in, he looked up feeling the harsh downpour on his body. High in the tree, his wet locks covered his face, shielding him from the surrounding, disallowing anyone to see his tear stained face. Why was it that out of all times he could remember, it had to be now? He never wanted to remember, he never wanted to relieve that caged feeling from the past.

"I'm scared, Reborn..." His beautifully sown kimono, delicate in color, and detailed in embroidery, now looked dull and lifeless, just like endless amounts of rags covering his body. His hands hung lifelessly by his sides. Tsuna laughed lowly to himself. _Pathetic. _It's been two years since then, so why was he still haunted by them? They were long gone but the memories still linger. Everyday grappling him like a shadow, awaiting his one moment's weakness. He knew Reborn helped him, made him want to forget, and he hoped deep inside that it was done and over with, but look at him now. He's shaking out of fear and unable to detach himself from the plaguing memories.

_There's no escape for you, young one..._

"Maybe, there really isn't." His body felt heavy and in actuality, it really was. With all the layers of this kimono, it wasn't surprising. But even so, his body felt weak, soaked to the core with the cold piercing even to the very bone.

_You will never ever be free..._

"No...No...STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The brunet cried out along with the sudden gush of tears. The harsh rain drowning out his screams. No one would be able to help him. No one else could. _Impossible. _

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~" _Eh? _ Tsuna's brown orbs widened. Something was approaching. A movement on his right and he was met with a yellow ball. _Ball? No... Balls don't fly! _In his hazy state, he realized that maybe it wasn't a ball after all, but a small fluff ball of a bird. Within moments, it now lay on his lap, staring curiously back at him.

"It seems like I found a lost bird." _What? _Hesitantly, his gaze shifted from the small bird to the ground below. His eyes widened once again, because the one standing there wasn't the one he's expecting at all. His weakened state seemed renewed with slight fear of the male that stood just meters away from his perch.

"H-Hibari-san?" Said man stepped forward, within his line of vision just directly below him. His eyes cold, nevertheless, less intimidating than they usually were.

"Come down, herbivore." His body trembled, and he shook his head. He didn't want to. He didn't want to remember, and bringing him back would only reawaken what he's trying to put to sleep for so long.

"I can't." Steel-grey eyes narrowed in displeasure, and Tsuna would've shouted his usual 'HIEEE,' if it weren't for the fact that he could hardly feel anything. Come to think of it, his body felt numb for quite a while already. How long was he here? _Right, ever since the rain started falling. _How long was that? He neither knew nor cared, but he relished the feeling of being unable to feel, even for just a few moments.

"Annoying herbivore." Footsteps resounded once again and he sighed heavily. Hibari already left, it was reassuring, but why was he disappointed? The little fluff ball now lay asleep on his lap. As gently as he could, Tsuna petted its cottony feathers, and smiled a bit. He'll stay in here for a while, though all he wanted to do was rest, and drift off to dreamland. Hoping no nightmares would plague him. He could feel it already, his body was already at the brink of exhaustion, and his eyes were already closing. The leaves rustled suddenly, and the he felt the branches being rattled.

Surprised, the brunet looked down, and a mop of raven hair greeted his eyes. Grounding his back against the bark of the tree behind him, Tsuna moved back, and watched as Hibari climbed to his branch. The soaked maiden stared wide-eyed as Hibari settled a few feet before him. His steel-grey eyes narrowed and Tsuna flinched. Of all the things you should _never _do was to piss _the _Hibari Kyoya. That was a hard rule in his school. Well, the whole world actually. Hibari raised his right hand, and Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. _I-Is he going to hit me?_

"Your herbivore friends are making a disturbance, you must go back." _My friends? _Hibari's hand reached out to him, Tsuna realized then, that he wasn't intending to lash out on him, but bring him back. How stupid could he be? He was being selfish, hiding like this, turning away from reality, just wanting to run away. Hibari stared indifferently still waiting for him, and after what seemed eternity, his trembling hand settled on the other man's own. His cold hand just as quickly enclosed in Hibari's own before pulling him forward.

"Hieeee!" The brunette squeaked in surprised, as he was pulled forcefully forward, and into Hibari's arms. His pulse raced again and he wondered why. A warm hand pressed his face into the raven-haired man's chest.

"Sleep, herbivore." It was gentle yet husky, an undertone of warmth just like a lullaby. A few words, only two actually, had him nodding his head obediently, replying with a quiet 'yes'. His eyes were closing of their own accord, lulling him gently to sleep. In the recesses of his mind, he wondered if the small whisper after that was just a dream, and maybe it was. Tsuna hoped—in the recesses of his mind—that somehow, this raven haired man did utter it. No matter how impossible it was. He hoped still.

_It'll be alright, Tsunayoshi._

...

"Kyou-san! You're soaked! Are you alright?" Kusakabe fussed over him like a hen would to a chick, and he frowned in irritation. Having noticed this, the panicking right-hand man stopped abruptly, and coughed in embarrassment. Instead, he opened the car door for his boss, and quickly drove them away towards their next destination.

"Kyou-san? Where were you?" His steel-grey eyes watched the passing sceneries, absentmindedly petting his bird. In normal situations, he would have snapped at Kusakabe, but today, he'll let him off and humour him.

"I found a lost bird and returned it." Kusakabe looked at the rear view mirror, and was stunned speechless. Never, in his whole life service to his young boss, that he'd see him with an expression which isn't of anger, indifference, or irritation. He actually looked amused for a change. So he really liked birds, huh? _Kyou-san is surprisingly like a child. _If only Kusakabe knew what kind of bird Hibari was referring to, then, he might have thought differently.

"You really like birds, don't you, Kyou-san?" He smirked and laid back. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap. Really, what a stupid question it was. _If only you knew, Kusakabe. _

* * *

><p>Weeeee aren't you excited? Read and Review everyone!<p> 


End file.
